Prints
by yulie1022
Summary: Kagome had been rejected multiple times by her best friend Sesshomaru. Kagome was starved for love and attention. She finds herself in the company of his brother Inuyasha, and discovers feelings she never knew, and tries to avoid emotions no one wants. Sex scenes will be coming: Follow at your own discretion.
1. Party

.oO Chapter 1 (Revised) Oo.

I gasped as the book hit my nose. I had started to doze off again. I lay the heavy book next to me as I threw my legs over the side of the bed. I placed a hand on my forehead and shut my eyes tightly before blinking rapidly.

I could feel the beat of the music in the air. I glance at the door that was my barrier, blocking the flow of sound from the party. I stood up and stretched my hands toward the ceiling, too short to hope to reach it. I glanced at the spot I had thrown my purse and high heels, vial gold things.

I took time to observe the room I was in. The walls were a calm blue; the room itself was large and could probably comfortably house a family of three. The bed was positioned perfectly beneath a long window. The room had the feel of a serene open water ocean.

The music leaked into the room, as it got louder. I wriggled my toes on the plush carpet; I could feel the vibrations seeping through from bellow. I was about to sit back down on the bed, when I spotted the full length mirror hidden in the corner. A smile tugged on my lips.

"Takahashi, you narcissist. "

I walked into its view and examined myself. The soft pink dress I had worn to appease my mother, now looked ridiculous.

With brassy round buttons down the middle, and ruffles on my shoulders, I cursed my lack of fashionista ability. The gold jewelry I wore were all of varying shades that did not match the hideous heels I had abandoned in the corner.

I marched towards the bed and threw myself onto it, not caring if I wrinkled the spread. I never enjoyed parties. I had gone through a majority of high school without attending one. But I was no longer in high school, and as my best friend had put it, I needed to get a life. And so I lay on his bed, as the raging graduation party continued down stairs, most of my classmates enjoying a party only the son of a multi-millionare could throw. Yeah, invite me to a party, and I bring a book and hide in a room for the whole bash.

I was so in my own head, I hardly noticed that someone had entered my hideout.

"Are you enjoying being by yourself?" A familiar voice sneered. I looked up to see the silvered hair Inuyasha Takahashi. He was my age, part of the graduating class, and his hair was a sight to see, though white and long, full and thick as any guy his age. He was tall, muscular, yet still managed to appear lean. He was attractive too, enough that my heart still flutter, even after his rude entrance. Still I managed to gather some confidence.

"Get out Inuyasha!" He hardly flinched at my attack. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. They were a beautiful color, light brown encircling the pupil and a clear honey amber on the outer more edges to give a almost golden appearance.

"I'm not going anywhere. I live here after all." He puffed out his chest as he crossed the threshold into the room.

"But it's Sesshomaru's room. I am allowed in here, you are not." _So go away and leave me alone already._

Inuyasha gave low growl, as if he could hear my thoughts. The sound shook me; I had never heard such a noise emanate from a person before.

"Leave, orphan." A voice came from behind him.

Inuyasha turned around and glared at his adoptive brother. Sesshomaru entered the room and stepped aside to leave to doorway wide open. Inuyasha huffed, and strode toward the door. He gave me one more glance, with a look I couldn't quite describe. It said 'you're not suppose to be here' or something of that sort. I only held his attention for half a second before he vanished.

Sesshomaru swiftly closed the door behind him and glided smoothly towards me. I had been on my stomach the entire time, and quickly scrambled to sit up.

Sesshomaru Takahashi, was almost the opposite of Inuyasha. He was just as tall, though his muscles were not as pronounced, his neat black hair, and dark brown eyes enchanted me. So common, so ordinary, and yet to me, he seemed extraordinary.

"Why don't you join the party downstairs?" He asked in a tired voice. He knew my answer; it was obvious that he shared my feelings.

"Cause I don't want to." I responded with an air of a spoiled child.

"And why not?" He said, with a soft click of his tongue. He sat down beside me on the bed, and rubbed his temples. I felt sorry for this son of an important man. He did everything he could to be the perfect son. He had it all, looks, brains, money and to add to the triple threat he could charm the god of music, Apollo with just his voice. He had everything, and yet I was the only one who saw him as he was. Beautiful, tired and lonely.

"Sesshomaru, we both know I'm not a social person." My tone was softer and more mature.

"Your cousin is here." His voice did not even attempt to imitate a tone of persuasion.

"And I'm sure he is doing everything in his power to get any and every phone number he can." I muttered. Sesshomaru gave up his weak attempt to get me to join the party and fell backwards, with his arms opened wide. I took my usual position as I placed my head on his chest. I felt his heart beat, steady as ever, his breathing rose and fell as usual. I pressed my cheek into his soft cotton shirt and inhaled his sweet scent. He wrapped his right arm around me and my heart ached.

"You torment yourself." He said lightly.

"And you let me." I replied so quietly, I was not sure if he had heard me.

"What will you do when I leave?" I shrugged weakly, quietly holding back my urge to burst into tears. I said nothing, and we laid there in silence. Sesshomaru was the first to move.

"Sense and Sensibility?" He said holding the book in one of his hands.

"I liked the movie; I thought maybe that I would like the book." He stood up and flipped the book over.

"I take it, you are aware it is neither a Science Fiction or Fantasy novel?"

"Of course I do!" I said snatching it away from him. Not phased, he stood up.

"I thought you should know…" He paused, and with a sad, gentle smile said, "I leave tomorrow. I am taking summer classes and interviewing for an internship."

I forced a weak grin. He had been accepted to a prestigious college on the east coast. I knew he would be leaving, but I had not expected it to be so soon.

"That's great…" I managed. I felt my heart crack, a jagged thick line, the pain was unbearable. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Inuyasha and you are the same." He murmured as he walked out the door. I twisted my head so sharply, for a moment I thought I broke something in my neck. Sesshomaru was gone already, but my feelings had shifted radically. I ground my teeth together. I was like Inuyasha? We were nothing alike, as flowers and fire or cats and dogs! He was an immature, stupid, cocky…

I glared down at my book, blue with a pink floral decoration on it. I heaved a sigh and stood up. I walked over to my purse and picked it up along with my high heels. I quickly slipped into them and then opened the door.

I was immediately washed with notes of an upbeat song that sounded mechanical. I hadn't realized how loud it was. I peered over the balcony and watched the party for a while. I walked toward two giant glass doors that were already open, leading to a balcony that overlooked the back yard.

It was an incredible clear sky, showing off its many diamond stars, like it had dressed up just for the party. Down bellow, the mess of seniors formed various groups, the largest being the dance floor, that swayed and bobbed with the song. The pool lit with a rainbow of lights, with blasts of oranges and reds, and flashed of blues and greens. I found my cousin, standing near the edge of the pool, with a red cup in his hand, smiling and flashy his fascinating grey eyes. I groaned, he was my ride home, how dare he start drinking. I leaned against the balcony and yelled his name but he could not hear me, and I did not wish to leave the safety of the second level of the house.

I pulled out my phone, an ancient thing that still had the ability to flip open. I sent him a text. I looked up from my phone and watched for him to receive it. I saw him pull a light from his pocket, glance down at it and then resume speaking to the women surrounding him. I wanted to march down there and throw something at him. I took out my phone again and sent him another text.

**Dont u dare start drinking.**

Again, I saw him pull out his phone, and with a confused look, surveyed his surroundings. Then he found my face and gave a toothy grin. He punched something into his phone and then returned his attention to the females in front of him.

**No worries. Im a responsible adult ;)**

I snorted, shut my phone and threw it back in my purse. Adult? A baby gorilla was more mature than he was. I turned and left the balcony, careful to shut the tall portal with its elegant glass doors. I paused and dug in my purse for my phone again. I clicked a side button and read the bright green numbers. Five pass ten. I groaned, Miroku was not going to leave any time before one in the morning, that was for sure.

I again examined my surroundings; I would miss this house when Sesshomaru left. My chest tighten at the reminder. I attempted to distract myself by observing the brown walls of the house, or the beautiful paintings that hung on them.

There were three doors on the east side of the house, the far left was Sesshomaru's room, the center one was the bathroom, and the very last was a room I had never entered. I decided to go into the bathroom. I was startled as the automatic lights switched on. Just like every room in the house, the bathroom was large and spacious. I stood at the sink, unsure as to why I had decided to come into the bathroom, maybe change in scenery? I turned on the faucet and washed my hands.

I looked up and gazed at my face in the mirror. I frowned a bit as I realized some of my bangs were a bit tossed looking. I tried to tame the black mess with my hands, but failed. I turned my attention to the frosted glass cabinets underneath the sink, perhaps I could find a brush.

I squatted, and pulled open one of the doors, and fell back. Cursing my lack of strength I propped myself up on my knees. When I looked into the compartment, I covered my mouth to muffle a gasp. I stared disbelieving as many tiny fissures formed along the giant crack already in my heart. I stared at the offensive little box.

A box of condoms. The black little box sat there, neat and unopened. I reasoned with myself, it was probably Inuyasha's, but the doubt was overwhelming. In dull gold letters the word MAGNUM was printed. I held out a shaky hand, and picked up the box.

Sesshomaru and I, well he was not mine, he hardly belonged to me in any sence. He had made it clear to me, he did not desire me in such a way, and was content to have me as a friend. I thought perhaps, that would change, if I was loyal to him and always there for him. And as much as I tried to convince myself they were not his, of course I knew. Sesshomaru must be sleeping with women. He's an attractive, intelligent, wealthy teenager. I have seen him charm girls a thousand times, it would be no problem to seduce one, if he ever had a lustful urge. I placed the box back in the cabinet and shut the glass gently.

I was tormenting myself. He had repeated to me so many times in so many ways. I could feel the fabric of my cells rip apart, one by one. My heart felt weak as it continued to beat. I felt my lungs drown in the blood it must have been spilling. I choked, I struggled for the air I desperately needed. I was in love with my best friend, and he had rejected me so many times, and yet allowed me to continue to be in his presence. And he was leaving tomorrow.

I sat on the cool tiled floor for a moment longer. Perhaps it was a good thing he was leaving, maybe I needed it. I stood up and straighten my dress. I had four months until I started my first semester of college. I had a whole summer, to explore, to get a life that didn't revolve around Sesshomaru.

I stared at my round face, with round cheeks and brown eyes. I always thought I had beautiful skin. There, that was something I could hold onto. I continued to stare at myself. I could work out more. That was my resolve, to work out more. I forced a smile and then stepped out of the bathroom.

The music was a soft thumping, an interlude perhaps to allow guests to drink and mingle. I was about to head back into the confines of Sesshomaru's bedroom when I paused. Pivoting slightly, I eyed the last room in the hall way. It was Inuyasha's room, and there was a small band of light underneath to door. I do not know what exactly compelled me to walk toward the room, but I thought about what Sesshomaru had said.

Maybe, he meant tonight. Maybe, Sesshomaru meant that Inuyasha was isolated from the party as well. Is that why he had come into the room earlier? Was he bored, and wanted someone to talk to? I remembered my image in the mirror, and shook my head. No, he had just come to bother me. And I would return the favor. I grasped the handle and was delighted when it turned.

"Who the fuck said you could come in?" I heard Inuyasha yell before I had finished opening the door.

"Same person who said you could barge in on me!" I said with a failed aggressive tone. I stepped inside and saw Inuyasha's room for the first time. Before I could take in the enormity of it, he was in my face- literally.

"Get out." Again he emitted a low rumble from deep within his chest. Why did I find that so, erotic? Despite his odd hair color, he was far too handsome, almost as much as Sesshomaru. I tried to reply, but something about his lips being so close to mine, sent my head spinning. I stuttered.

"W-what if I don't want to?"

"It wasn't a request."

I stood there, gazing at the fire in his eyes, and wondered if I should take that as an opportunity to escape back into Sesshomaru's room. I refused to be a coward, I wanted to be in that room and damn it, I was going to be there if only for no good reason. My eyes slid from his face and it was all I could do not to blush, and the only word that came to mine was _glistening._

I had heard girls describe their boyfriends in such a way. And by the gods, Inuyasha was hot, sweaty and glistening. An idea crossed my mine. It would either, and most likely get me kicked out, or perhaps, keep me in the room. I allowed some blood to escape to my face, and made a show of scanning his body.

My, what a body it was. The veins on his arms were visible, curling around his hard biceps and forearms. His chest was tight, and his core was smooth, yet hinted at the strong abs hidden beneath the skin. His gray shorts, were dangerously low, and I turned a true crimson as I quickly returned my eyes to his face.

"Oh." I said in a small voice, turning my face to the side and bringing up my hands to my red cheeks. "I didn't know… I'm sorry to bother you." The surprise on his face due to my sudden change in attitude was priceless. I continued, partly acting, while mostly truly bashful.

"You should warn someone when you are masturbating, or at the very least lock the-"

"Ho! What? Who- I am not-" The half excuses came pouring out of his mouth and slowly his face turned red. Finally he was able to form a complete sentence.

"I was not masturbating." He glared at me, embarrassment was all over his face. I blinked innocently and continued with my little charade.

"Then why are you all-"

"I was working out." He said, at last regaining the smugness in his voice. He stepped back to reveal his bed room, as huge as Sesshomaru's though not as neat, and cluttered with more stuff.

"I wouldn't need to masturbate anyways. I could get any girl I want. Unlike you-" I whipped around to face him.

"Oh really?" I said puffing out my chest and placing my hands on my hips. "I wouldn't want a chick anyways. I am positive I'm straight, which frankly I can't say the same about you." I didn't like insulting people's sexualities, but he deserved it.

"Whadda ya mean by that?" Inuyasha said getting defensive. I had a good answer to his question, something about the length of his hair. But damn it all, why did Inuyasha have to get so close to me? Worse, why was I so affected by his proximity? I could feel his breath linger on my lips. I was only vaguely aware he was speaking.

"Hah! Knew that would shut you up." He said with a smirk. I shook my head and snapped back to reality.

"What?" I said confused. He raised an eyebrow before walking pass me and sitting down on his bed. I stood in the entrance for a moment more, debating what to do. It did not seem like he was going to kick me out, so I decided it was safe to move. Before I had finished taking the first step, he spoke.

"So, what do you want?"

"I, uh…" I don't know why I blushed, I wasn't that ashamed to talk to him. At least I thought not.

Though he was only brother by law, Inuyasha was just as handsome as Sesshomaru. With his shirt off, I could see he was well built, rippling with lean strong muscles. I wish he would throw a shirt back on.

"So you were bored." Inuyasha said, still smirking. I folded my arms across my chest.

"So why aren't you down stairs?"

He placed his hands behind his head and fell back onto his bed.

"Just because I live here, does not mean I have to attend every party he throws."

I cautiously made my way toward his bed. Too bad I was wearing those accursed high heels. I felt my ankle twist the wrong way, and I pulled my hands to my face, hopping I wouldn't break my nose. I was left dazed when I realized I never met the ground.

"God, I'd hate to see you try to walk across a floor when my room isn't clean." I was sure I was red as I felt my body against Inuyasha's. He had managed to scoop me up into his arms, and by doing so I felt the heat of his body and was that much more aware of his scent, a wonderfully intoxicating musk.

"It's not me it's the stupid high heels." I tried to free myself from his grasp, as I pressed my arms against his chest, I felt the firm muscle there, and quickly withdrew my hands. I huffed as he dumped me on his bed.

"Why do you wear them then?" Inuyasha asked as he sat cross legged on the floor front of me. My eyes wandered briefly to his abs before I forced myself to look at his face.

"My mom." I said as I began to slip out of the heels.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah." I fiddled with the strap until I gave up trying to take off the death shoes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took my foot in his hand. Why did he freely touch me as he did? I wanted to protest, but he spoke again.

"So what does your mom have to do with these?"

I blinked a couple times. I didn't like where this was going. Not the conversation, but my thoughts- and my stomach. His hands were so gentle on my feet, but that was no reason for my stomach to flip.

"She wants me to look nice. She says I should learn how to dress when I go out."

"It sounds like you don't care to look nice."

I snorted, did this guy forget what I look like in school?

"Yeah, I don't exactly dress like the other girls. With their skirts and stupid tops…" I trailed off as I pictured the girls Miroku was chatting up. Inuyasha continued my thought.

"It's like all there trying to do-"

"-Is to get guys to fuck them on the spot." We both ended in unison.

We looked at each other suspiciously. Did we just agree on something? I didn't know Inuyasha that well, but it seemed every time I was around, he tried to upset me in some way, shape or form.

"So girls are aware they have that effect on guys?" Inuyasha asked guardedly.

"Duh!" I rolled my eyes. "Why do you think they dress like that?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"They like it." He muttered. "And to drive guys crazy." He added the last part as an afterthought. I lifted my eyebrows.

"How many girls drive you crazy?" It didn't even look like he was paying attention to me.

I looked around his room again trying to avert my eyes from him. I was worried, my stomached had fallen a little when he had avoided my question. Then I felt a weight near my hand. I looked down and found my high heels.

"Uh thanks." Was all I could manage to say.

I looked at him, but when we caught each other's eyes we looked away. It was stupid and childish, but I didn't know how else to react.

"Why is it that you are always in his room?" He said his nose an inch from mine. How did he move so fast, or did I space out that long? I blinked and finally couldn't take it anymore.

"What is up with you and my face? Don't you know anything about personal space? Your acting like- like a..." I couldn't help but be overwhelmed by his beauty. His face was perfectly smooth, free of blemishes or marks. His eyes were entrancing and his lips were tempting.

"A dog?" He volunteered with a wicked smile. Yet his eyes reflected sadness for a moment longer than his smile lasted. "You didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, I ..." I took a breath. "Cause it was the only room I am allowed in. And 'cause I don't like parties." Why did I want to kiss him so badly? I had never once thought of Inuyasha in such a way, though I had always noted his remarkable appearance, I had never realized just how, beautiful he was.

"So why do you come?" Inuyasha tilted his head. He looked adorable and hell to anyone if they heard me admit it.

"Cause… I don't know." I said turning my head away from him. I had asked myself that over and over again. Sesshomaru and I were friends and all, but it wasn't like I could consider us close. Sometimes he acted so distant, like he didn't even want to be around me.

I stared at my hands for a while, then looked up to find Inuyasha was staring at me still. I looked at his hair, and wondered why someone so young would have hair that had so many silver and white strands.

"Why is your hair gray?" I asked in a small voice.

"Because it is." He grunted, turning away from me.

"I mean, do you dye it or is it naturally like that?" Though his hair was gray, his eyebrows were black. I couldn't help but wonder if he dyed it, though to achieve the diversity in his hair would be almost impossible, a tedious and long chore. But as I stretch my memory back, I realized he's always had gray hair, since I had met him and Sesshomaru in middle school. His lips pulled into a crooked smile.

"I am, one hundred percent natural." He said with an overconfident wink. I was not amused and the feelings showed on my face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I use to have black hair, but it's just been graying since I was five."

I felt my eyes brows pull together, and he continued.

"Some people thought it was because of the trauma." He offered.

"Trauma?" I asked.

"Of losing my mother."

"Oh." I hadn't remembered that was the reason he was adopted into the Takahashi family. Lucky break for him though, to be taken in my a wealthy Japanese business man. Inuyasha fidgeted a bit, and then he muttered harshly.

"No one knows who my father was, so there is a _chance_ it is genetic." The way he said chance, it was sarcasm, as if he knew it was genetic. Why not? He wasn't in poor health, and as far as I knew, he didn't was any other oddity.

I knew why his tone was so harsh. At school, there had been rumors that Mr. Takahashi had had an affair while he was still married to his first wife. The rumors were nasty and implicated that Inuyasha's mother had been his mistress. Mr. Takahashi had always denied the claims, but how could one not be suspicious when he was so quick to adopt Inuyasha and give him his last name when his mother passed?

Sesshomaru had never liked Inuyasha. Both were unbelievably handsome, so attractive it was almost painful to look at them. I lowered my eyes and stared at my fingers. Mr. Takahashi, was an older man, yet he could charm anyone with his looks, let alone his wealth and intelligence. I felt ashamed because until that moment, I had shared in Sesshomaru's dislike for his adoptive brother. I had believed the rumors, and had hated Inuyasha for reasons beyond his control.

However, I would have never imagined I would be sitting in Inuyasha's room. I wouldn't have believed the Inuyasha would somehow ease my heart ache. I tossed my shoes on the floor besides the bed, along with my purse. I scanned the room once more. _I think I'll spend the rest of the party here._

* * *

_Ah, yes I am back._

I am back, revamping this story and enjoying this summer. Happy Reading,

Ja ne!


	2. Dreams

.oO Chapter 2 (Revised) Oo.

"Stop doing that!" Inuyasha snapped at me, after about half an hour of silence.

I didn't see what I was doing wrong. I was lying on my back with on leg propped on a bent knee. I was on his bed doing nothing.

"Stop what?"

"Jiggling your leg!"

I couldn't help put smirk, and unhooked my legs and sat up.

"Why? Does it bother you?" I said with a sly smile. I liked who I became around Inuyasha, I felt strong- sexy somehow. I didn't care if I was deluding myself. Maybe that was who I was and not the awkward person Sesshomaru knew.

Inuyasha glared at me, and then returned to his punching bag. His room was a gym all it's own, it appeared to have even better equipment than a normal gym would. Inuyasha punch the bag but it hardly moved.

Jab, hook, uppercut, uppercut, hook jab. I watched his arms coil back to his chest after each punch, he danced light on his feet. The sweat slowly dripped from his hair, a few drops racing down the thick muscles of his back. I crossed and uncrossed my legs, not sure how to sit or were to but my hands.

"Can I try?" I asked jumping off the bed.

Inuyasha stopped his jabbing and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He smirked. "Sure, don't hurt yourself."

I trotted up to bag and held up my fists. _Thumbs out_, I reminded myself. Then I pulled back my right hand and smacked it into the punching bag.

"OWW!" I howled, clutching my hand. "Ow! Ow! I think I broke it!" I cradled my poor hand with my arm, and tried to blink away the tears of pain. I glowered at Inuyasha through wet eyes. "You tricked me!" I accused him, "You _knew _I would hurt myself!" I huffed off to the bed and sat down cross legged.

"I told ya not to hurt yourself." He said, after a while.

"You didn't tell how _hard_ that thing is! What is in it anyway, concrete?" I lifted my arm to examine my hand. It throbbed with pain.

"You didn't break it." He said sitting down next to me. I refused to look at him as I felt the weight shift on the mattress.

"How do you know I didn't break every bone?" I accused. He sighed and took my hand in his. I stopped breathing, I was unbelievably overwhelmed by the simple joy I felt, just by him taking my hand into his.

"Because you'd be crying if you had." I blinked back more tears. I looked at him so he could see the droplets in my eyelashes. His eyes were more gold than usual, but they softened and then returned to my hand.

"That's not crying. Crying as in your eyes-and-cheeks-are-red-and-puffy crying." He turned my hand gently over in his then, back again. "It's not broken, but you shouldn't punch the bag again. You can move all your fingers, right?"

I fluttered my fingers in his hand. I suddenly remembered I needed air to live, and so I took in one slow breath, hoping not to draw attention to the fact I had been holding my breath.

"There, so you're gonna live." He said dropping my hand. I brought it up to my face and kissed it, a habit, I wasn't quite over. Inuyasha looked at me like I was a lunatic, but I could already feel the pain subside. He was going to return to his workout, but I couldn't stand another period of silence.

"Can I workout too?" I asked hopping off the bed. Again I received a look questioning my sanity.

"In that?"

I looked down at my outfit, and realized it was not the kind I was use to. I had forgotten what I was dressed in.

"I can move in it." I mumbled, casting my eyes to the side.

"Come on; bet I can find you _something_." He said walking over to his closet. Eventually I was in a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of maroon boxing shorts. A pair of baggy shorts that threaten to slide off.

"They're gonna come off." I complained.

"I told you, you could wear another pair on top."

"I'd look stupid."

"Guys do it all the time."

"Do I _look_ like a guy?" He was going to open his mouth in response but my glare kept him quiet.

"Just be glad your ass is big enough to hold those up." He mumbled passing me. I turned a red that could rival my shorts. I was blushing too much for one evening, and I would have to fix that somehow.

"You wanna work out that puny body or what?" I heard him say beyond the closet doors. I took one more sweeping look at the closet and wished for the zillionth time that mine was that big.

The pain in my hand was no stronger than a memory as I followed Inuyasha to the machines that a bodybuilder would sell his children for. I looked at them and suddenly was aware of how soft I was.

"Um, Inuyasha, what can I do that won't kill me?"

He looked over his shoulder and then at the machines that could probably smush me. Then he looked back at me.

"Stretch first and then we will see how strong you are."

So I did some stretches, all while trying to keep the shorts up. I even did a few sit-ups. That was my mistake. When I was done with the sit-ups, I sat at on the ground and waited for Inuyasha's instructions. He continued to stare at me, expecting me to do something.

"What?" I finally said.

"Aren't you going to finish?" He ask.

"Finish…"

"You did everything but push-ups. Go on twenty-five push-ups." My face drained as I quickly relived my last attempt at a push up. Sophmore P.E. I received a big fat zero for that portion.

"H-how about I just do double the sit-ups?" I said laying back down and continued the sit-ups.

"No, push-ups. You need to work out those arms." He mocked flexing his arms.

I sat up on my knees and murmured I couldn't quietly.

"What? He said crouching down to my level.

"I… cant." I could feel my face change colors. Why was I so ashamed that I couldn't do a push up?

"Kagome-" Was that the first time he's use my name? His face was right next to mind. "Just do the push up!"

"I CAN'T!"

Inuyasha blinked. What was he going to do? Make fun of me? Tease me? I would live.

"On your hands and knees."

"What?" This wasn't what I expected.

"Can't have a puny person not being able to do a push up." He pushed me forward a little so I landed with my hands in front of me. He dropped down next to me in the perfect push up position. I felt my eyes widen as I saw the muscles in his shoulders budge, yet his body was as still as stone.

"Now get down like this."

"My arms aren't strong enough." I said, ripping my eyes away from his bare back, resisting the urge to reach out and feel him.

"Keep your back straight."

"Like this?" I ask, trying to imitate his position, though I was no where near his physical condition.

"Yeah, that's perfect. Now try doing one."

"Ok, ok." I did one and I didn't fall on my face! Who would have thought I would have learned something from Inuyasha.

"That's really good." Inuyasha said sitting crossed legged beside me. When I was done with ten I had already broken a sweat. Ok, so I wasn't Miss bodybuilder, but I could do it. I smiled at him and took a deep breath. Inuyasha stood up and looked down on me.

"That was good, but next time, on your toes, not your knees."

Gah! I knew it was too easy, and I knew I was forgetting something. Inuyasha wiped the smile off my face; I thought I had actually done ten push-ups!

"Get up puny, you wanted to work out and you are going to get a workout."

I groaned. Why didn't I just stay in Sesshomaru's room like a good girl? I was going to be hurting by the end of the workout, and I knew it. I stood up and accept my punishment for such a stupid request. What in the world had gotten into me? Me working out, hah, this is definitely a first.

I was so dizzy when I was done. It was the best work out ever, and I had only lasted a half an hour. I felt the sweat trickle down my forehead and my chest. Ew, I needed a shower. I plopped down on Inuyasha's bed exhausted, not caring if I left a stench. My arms ached and my legs burned. I really loved his bed, it was nice and soft. I was grateful for the air conditioning; I could feel the air lick my sweaty limbs. I felt like if I was drifting on a feather. I blinked furiously for a few seconds and then gave up. _I'll rest my eyes for just a minute_.

My body was on fire. With each kiss the burning grew more intense. But this fire I did not want to die, the heat felt good on my skin, the flames raced through my blood.

A pair of lips traveled down my neck, leaving a trail of-of… There had to be a word strong enough to describe this burning feeling. The warmth that pooled in my belly, the ache I felt. I met the lips for a second time, and with all my might tried to fuse our bodies together. I grasped his face and pulled him down on top of me, somehow knowing a bed would catch me- us.

I released his lips, allowing us to breathe. My body ached, burned for something. I felt my hips begin to move with his. My body knew what it wanted, simply by instinct it knew how to act. My lips were captured again, and again I tried to weld our bodies together, surely my skin had melted, with such fire and passion that danced between us.

Once more we parted and I gasped his name.

"Inuyasha!"

I bolted awake, and looked around to find I was not in my own room. I felt weight shift to my side and I turned. Inuyasha was getting off the bed.

"I was gonna wake you up. You were... twitching in your sleep." He refused to look at me.

I hardly paid attention to what he had said. I was trying to decide whether I wanted to remember my dream or not.

I moaned. Too late. I remembered it.

Why? Why had I dreamt that? And why, oh why did I dream of Inuyasha Takahashi? I looked around the room and saw that he was staring at me attentively from his desk. When did that desk get there? He had now covered his torso with a white t-shirt, loose enough to hide his glorious muscles, I sight I wished I could stare at for more than I had been allowed.

"Are you ok?" He ask, still watching me.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I just dozed off for a little." Why was this attractive guy looking at me like I was a time-bomb? I couldn't stand how long his eyes lingered on my face."So, err... What time is it?"

"11:34."

I was starting to wonder why I depended on my cousin for rides. What most likely would end up happening is that Miroku forgot me all together and Sesshomaru would end up driving me home.

"Do you want to go home?" Inuyasha voiced from his chair. He sounded honestly concerned about my boredom.

"Well," I thought before I spoke. "I guess no, I want more to do _something_, but if I go to sleep, I'd rather go home."

"Is there something wrong with my bed?"

"No, your bed is actually better than mine. Bouncier." And to emphasize this, I forced a bounce that ended with my head hitting the headboard. Ouch. But instead of clutching my head in pain I let it rest on the pillows. I heard a chuckle and found Inuyasha lying next to me. I swear this guy knew not the meaning of personal space. But then again it was his bed.

"Can't you do _anything _without getting hurt?" He said propping up his chin with his hand.

I stared. Gawked. Ogled. Whatever word this language could provide. Maybe I should inform Inuyasha of his overawing powers. Shirtless, laying out on his magnificent bed, and this close to _me_. A girl could only take so much. But I managed to speak, somehow.

"Of course I can." But before I could get another word out, I yawned without meaning to. How could I be tired, with such a fine specimen lay next to me?

He laughed again, it was such a different sound than the mocking, unkind laugh I was use to. It was warm, velvet like.

"Why don't you just sleep in my bed?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, I understood them. And then he had to go and try to explain himself.

"I mean- err, you sleep here in the bed, by yourself. I'll wait up and- uh, watch for your cousin. I'll wake you up when he's ready to leave." He adorably stumbled and tripped over his words, but for some reason a heavier sleep started to fall over me.

"Ok." I yawned out. Curling up to my side, I felt my mind drift away; I knew I was going to be out for a while.

There was something about the softness of the bed that caused dreams.

It was night. I could see the stars and the moon, they reflected nicely off the water. I was soaked. But that didn't matter, I didn't mind much. For some reason, the waves weren't allowing me to return to shore. I was waist deep in the water, but the waves kept tugging me back, out to sea. But I wanted to get to shore, that was where _he_ was. I saw him clearly under the light of the moon. He was standing alone on the shore.

I tried to wade through the water to reach him, but I couldn't. I tried harder but the waves seemed intent on keeping me in the ocean. I could still see Sesshomaru, and I knew it was him. It was the way his stood, tall, proud and dignified. The way he was looking at me, with the same expressionless look he always gave me. But he was different, his hair was now silver like Inuyasha's, long and reaching past his waist. I could tell his eyes also had lightened in color, mimicking Inuyasha's. His cheeks were marked with magenta stripes, and a solitary crescent shaped moon adorned his forehead. I started to get frighten, the quicker I attempted to exit the water, the more violent the waves became. I tried to run, but they knocked me down. I made an effort to crawl back to land but it was no use.

And I was scared the whole time. But as the water did it's best to drown me, that wasn't the reason I was afraid. I could not pin point why I was so terrified, but I understood it was not dying, or even staying in the water that I feared. I kept my eyes on Sesshomaru, and tried to take in his image.

And then he turned around. He turned around and began to walk away, calmly and in the most graceful of manners.

I felt my heart stop beating. I began tearing at the water, doing my damnedest to reach the sand. I was petrified at the thought of him leaving me. I tried to feel the floor of sand with my feet but I couldn't. I realized with horror, despite my desperate attempts, I was being pulled father out to sea. And I couldn't see my angel. And he was leaving me. Leaving me to drown, and not even sparing a last glance.

And my tears were lost in the salt water around me as I realized I wasn't worth a second glance.

I woke up from a nightmare. I was terrified, tears streamed down my face, and I was gasping for air. I had forgotten what I had dreamt as soon as I had awaken, but the effects of the nightmare remained, all the same.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was by my side almost as soon as my eyes flew opened.

"Inuyasha!" I wailed. He lay down on the bed next to me, and I became a child. Wordlessly I cried into his chest, and without interrogation he held me in a lose embrace. I don't remember why my dream had scared me so horribly, or why I was still crying after I had forgotten it. But I knew one thing for sure. Being in Inuyasha's arms was probably the only thing that would have calmed me down, were I elsewhere, I wouldn't have waft off into sleep so quickly.

It was morning, and the window was uncovered. Even through my closed eyelids, the yellow sun still filtered through. I was warm though, I had that nice fuzzy feeling in my stomach that I didn't want to go away. So I procrastinated opening my eyes, instead I woke up my other senses.

Something smelled nice, the aroma surrounded me. It was a musky scent, mixed with damp, pure soil. I don't know why but I liked it, it very much smelled like a clean forest. I woke up my sense of touch next, and that is when I realized that my left thumb had been rubbing something slowly. I felt myself waking up faster, and becoming aware of the loose embrace I was in. A hand rested on top of my smaller one, only leaving my thumb free.

I noticed my legs were wrapped around something fleshy, and my cheek rested upon skin as well. And finally my ears decided to kick in. I heard my quiet hyperventilating, and my heart began to panic. But I also heard something that soothe me. It was a hushed snoring, and a steady heart beat.

I knew where I was. And my brain only allowed two situations. One: I was dreaming and Inuyasha, my alarm clock or _something, _was going to wake me up. Two: This was real. If it was real, my brain took a vacation. And before it strolled out the door, it informed me in a slow but confident manner, as if I were a retarded child. _You like this._

My eyes flew open before I shut them again. The sun was too bright, and my eyes weren't morning people. But my vacationing brain allowed me another thought. _There is a tree growing in the bed. _While I tried to decipher this statement without my brain, my body decided that it would rather pay attention to the first message. I pressed myself against the body that lay beside me. And before I knew it, the cold air hugged me. I opened my eyes to discover why my personal space heater had suddenly vanished.

"I'm s-sorry." Inuyasha stammered, his hands were held over his groin, and he was a very lovely shade of red. He stumbled and bounced out of the room, while I was left alone on his bed. I don't know how long I was staring at the ground before Sesshomaru appeared in the door way.

"Why are you still in bed?" He asked, as though it were a was the most natural thing to find his best friend in his brothers bed.

"I'm waiting." I said, I could not bare to look at him.

"For?"

"Me to wake up." It was going to happen. There was no way I was in this situation. It was not possible, I was dreaming and I was waiting for anything to wake me up.

Sesshomaru left the room, and I continued to force myself awake. Before long my dream stomach informed me I was hungry. Since this was a dream, I decided I would make the best of it. I got out of bed sluggishly, and made my way to the hall and eventually downstairs toward the kitchen.

The kitchen was the brightest room in the house, in my opinion. Any wall space not devoted to a cabinet or large stainless steel kitchen appliance, there was a window looking out to their gorgeous back yard. The cabinets were a light pine wood, and most of the door faces were a foggy green tinted glass, allowing you to see shadows of the object they hid. There was a solid slab of pure sand colored granite, the size of a large desk, the perfect place to prepare meals. Attached to the granite, on a bit of a lower level, there was glass oval that served as an extension of the counter and also as a sitting area, with white stools with silver legs.

"Good morning, Kagome." Iza the live in maid greeted me smiling. I smiled back and stood next to the class counter. She seemed nice enough; she was not asking questions or calling me a slut. I must be dreaming.

"Sit down, let me fix you some breakfast." She called from the stove. I obeyed and chose the chair closest to the exit. She poured some tea and handed it to me. I sipped it quietly and looked out the window to the backyard. I didn't quite know what time it was, but even so Iza had already managed to restore the outside party zone back to its immaculate state. When she served me breakfast I ate in silence and I thanked her.

"I'm leaving now." Sesshomaru said appearing before me, dressed in tan slacks and a light blue button up shirt, he looked as if he were going on a business trip. He was empty handed; surly his things were already stowed away in the car. My heart ached and I remembered he was leaving. This would be good practice for when I actually had to say good bye.

"I'll miss you." I surprised myself with my peaceful even voice.

"I'll keep in contact." Sesshomaru said with a smile. I hugged him as fiercely as I could. And then he was gone. I was surprised by my lack of tears.

"I really should be heading home..." I said to Iza when I realized I had been standing there alone for a while.

"I'll take you." Inuyasha said blankly, coming down the stairs. He looked like he had just come out of the shower, dressed in a pair of jeans and a red sleeveless shirt. He held wadded up in his hand my pink dress, high heels and purse. I saw him with a pair of keys, and I followed him without a word.

When we came to the garage, he opened it and unlocked the car. I frowned when I saw which car blinked its lights in response. It was a deep blue Dodge Charge, beautiful and hardly a year old.

"That's Sesshomaru's, you can't drive it."

"He's not going to be using it anytime soon." Inuyasha replied as he walked up to the passenger seat and opened the door. I stood there awkwardly before understanding he held it open for me. I approached the car, nodded my head in response to his chivalry, and then ducked my head to enter the vehicle.

Inuyasha shut the door and walked over the driver's side and came in silently. The engine roared as Inuyasha brought it to life, and we were on the road in no time.

We drove in the car in a complete silent void. He didn't even turn on the radio, and crickets never graced us with their presence.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" I cried out suddenly and without warning. Inuyasha swerved the car before turning and giving me a what-the-fuck-was-that look.

"This is really, happening. I really slept with you." I said as my heart accelerated. _Sesshomaru really left._

"Technically, yeah, but it's not like we _did_ anything." He said slowly, trying not to startle me. _Sesshomaru saw me in Inuyasha's bed._

"Who is going to believe that? Your maid fed me BREAKFAST!" _Sesshomaru's gone._

"Why are you yelling at me like this is MY FAULT?"

"Because YOU were suppose to WAKE ME UP!" I screeched. Sesshomaru was gone, and yet my heart was not as broken as I had expected it to be. I was still breathing, I was still living.

Inuyasha gave me a hard look before returning his eyes to the road. His mouth was in a hard line, his eyes were somehow distant.

"What's the matter?" I snapped more than I should have. He fidgeted for a little before saying "nothing."

"What are you thinking about?" I persisted.

"Ha, you would do one of three things if I told you." He said.

"What would I do?" I responded folding my arms.

I felt the car park, and I knew I was home. I wasn't getting out of the car.

"Hit me." He said holding up one finger.

"Laugh at me." He lifted a second.

"Or walk out that door, and never speak to me again."

I stared at him in awe, what was he thinking? It wasn't an insult; I wouldn't laugh at him if he insulted me. And it definitely wasn't a compliment, why would I hit him for a compliment? Maybe it was one of those, it's a compliment that sounds like an insult. Maybe.

"Tell me." I said again, a little less aggressive. I lean toward him, using the arm rest for balance. He seemed like he really was going to tell me.

"Just go home Kagome." He said turning away.

I grabbed one of his ears and made him face me.

"OI! Watch the ears!"

"Inuyasha, tell me!"

"Ya know, ears are sensitive!" He shouted trying to wiggle free.

"TELL ME!"

That's when I let go of his ear. There he was right in front of me, noses touching. His lips were soft, but it was odd because he had his eyes open. They held frustration and fear, the brown around the pupil were darker than the night before. My eyes were probably in shock. I still didn't break the eye contacted when his lips left mine. I resisted the urge to lift my finger tips and touch my lips.

What was this? Why was I not slapping him and storming out? Inuyasha had just kissed me, and without warning. Had I completely failed to notice, Inuyasha was attracted to me? Was I so busy chasing after Sesshomaru, hurting because of him, I had not realized Inuyasha?

He looked at me with such intensity; I knew what he was thinking. He wanted an answer, he had made his choice, and now I had to make my move.

"Inuyasha." I sounded like a stunned little girl. Could I see Inuyasha as he saw me? He pressed his lips into a thin line and held my gaze. I hardly knew him, apart from the small spats we had had over the years, I knew virtually nothing about him. I was head over heels for Sesshomaru, not Inuyasha."I don't-"

"Want a mutated freak? Figures." He said turning away.

"Inuyasha-" However, I felt something in me being to pulse. I imagine a green liquid swim threw my veins, a wonderful energetic serum, of hormones and desire.

"Don't be nice Kagome-"

"Would you just-"

"I won't ever bother you again-"

I grabbed his face and made him look at me. I crashed my lips to his and to my surprise I moved my lips furiously. At first he was still, but quickly moved his lips against mine as well. They were soft, perfect, the blood raised to my lips, they were growing more and more sensitive as the kiss grew more passionate. My hands fell to his chest as I tried to press myself closer to him, something I could not accomplish in the space of the car. I felt his hands cup my face, I gasped a few times for air, but with each breath I pressed my lips against his more firmly. Finally we stopped, and his hands fell from my cheeks. I was gasping for air, too dizzy to comprehend I had just had my first kiss.

"Why wouldn't you let me answer?" I could feel the blood pumping through my lips.

"I didn't think-"

"You thought wrong." I said getting out of the car and slamming the door.

Something was pumping through my veins, and I liked it. This was exciting. It was new. I didn't know what I felt, but I was going to act on it. No more reason and fear of rejection, this was certain, if only for the time being, my heart was safe. I walked over to the driver's side and practically yanked the door off.

Inuyasha pulled me into his lap and again we couldn't keep our lips apart. I entangled my hands in his hair. I heard a soft laugh and he pulled me from him.

"The Kagome I thought I knew was quiet, a know-it-all and a shy thing-"

"Antisocial." I corrected him.

"And the person in my arms just pushed herself onto me."

"What, I thought the first kiss meant you were interested in me?" I teased him by placing a kiss on his neck. I enjoyed his attention; I was so starved for attention.

"_You_ seem to enjoy kissing me."

"And?"

"I like this attitude of yours- you coming on to me. It's sexy."

"I'll show you sexy." I saw his eyes flash gold. So dazzling they were, those two colors fighting for dominance. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the car, heart pumping harder than I could recall, and nerves I found pleasurable to feel.


	3. Sushi

.oO Chapter 3 (New Content) Oo.

"Where is your mom?" Inuyasha gasped as we crashed onto my couch.

"Work." The word tumbled out of my lips. I straddled him and kissed his face a thousand times. The wiggling I did made him moan as I tore off the shirt I was wearing.

"How long?" He murmured as he pulled my shoulders down. His hands were rough, almost callous feeling, yet the set sparks to the layers beneath my skin.

" 'Til tomorrow." I gasped as his kisses trailed down my neck, his nose skim my collar bone lightly. His lips made their way to my breasts and goose bumps erupted.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, pressing his nose against my cleavage.

"Of course." I gasped as he licked whatever skin my bra failed to cover.

I arched my back and I felt his thick member press even more against me. I could feel the warmth pool in my abdomen, the pleasing numbness drown me. I bent down to kiss him again shuddering as he licked my chest.

I moan as he took my breast in his hands and massaged. The pleasure rocketed through my chest and spread to the rest of me. Another small noise escaped my lips, as I arched my back further in response. Quickly his lips took over as his hands trailed down my waist, his fingers lightly grazing my skin, landing gently on my hips. His tongue trailed alongside the edge of my bra, teasing and occasionally vanishing as stole a few kisses. As he trailed down one side, he kissed the spot in between my breasts and slowly made the same breath catching journey up the other. I moaned again as he left my bosom to find his way to my neck. He continued to hold my waist and rubbed his thumbs on my lower abdomen, increasing the warmth that had already gathered there.

As our lips collided, my waist started to rock slowly against his, I began to feel myself wet with want. Our kissing increased, our tongues dancing and the pelvic motion began to speed up. The pleasure I felt! The raw energy I could not explain.

Then I stiffened. And he took notice. Inexplicably, I burst into tears. What was I doing? It had not been an hour since I last saw Sesshomaru, and here I was, doing this with Inuyasha, of all people!

Oh, Inuyasha, handsome Inuyasha. What would he think of me? Bursting into tears now of all times. I wept, I moaned in pain now rather than pleasure.

I was surprised to feel strong arms wrap around me, and cradle me in a familiar way. I shook and cried for a long while. Even after falling into silence, I still sniffed occasionally.

Once Inuyasha thought I was stable enough he spoke.

"Too fast?"

I was caught off guard; I didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say a thing." Inuyasha said. "Sesshomaru just left, and I pounced on you like a wolf on a baby kitten." He squeezed me briefly before scooting me off of his lap. He tossed my shirt to me and stood facing away from me as he put on his own.

I pulled on the black shirt and wiped my tear stained cheeks. He paused for a moment before looking over his shoulder, and he smiled a beautiful smile, that I couldn't help but love.

He walked over to me and pecked me on the forehead. I heard him open the door to my house and then the soft click as it shut behind him.

I sat there on the couch, thinking. What kind of girl was I? I was so sure I loved Sesshomaru, and yet there I was, about to have sex with Inuyasha. Was I that desperate, for love and affection, that I would accept such lust to quench my thirst? Or was I really a sexual deviant, and had only discovered it just now?

But I was so sure I loved Sesshomaru, so sure he was perfect and the one for me. I had never lusted for him, or dreamt of him in such ways, though I had always wished he did for me.

I walked toward my front door, and picked up my purse, shoes and dress that had been dropped as Inuyasha and I had tumbled through the door. I opened my purse and pulled my phone out. It blinked to inform me I had a new message. I flipped open the phone and saw it was from Sesshomaru.

**Boarded, shutting off phone ttyl.**

I pressed myself against the wall and slowly allowed myself to slide down. I missed him, but why for? What was so perfect, and wonderful about Sesshomaru, that I was so in love, and had been since the day I met him.

He was beautiful and perfect even as a young boy in middle school. I had been eating lunch by myself for the entire first week of school, when suddenly out of no where he joined me in my silence. He sat and ate his lunch next to me, and hardly spoke a word. I did not know much of him other than he sat behind me in math class, but oh, he was lovely, and when he spoke I was bewitched. Somehow, with hardly speaking to each other, we became close friends.

It was because he was my best friend. He stood up for me, he kept me company, he praised my achievements and encouraged my dreams. All but one. I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed.

When I felt I could, I stood on weak legs and shuffled to my bathroom. I turned on the water and threw it on the warmest setting I could tolerate. Undressing, slowly and I stepped into the shower.

I lowered my head and let the steaming water run down my back.

Why was I so undesirable to Sesshomaru, my angle. I was as fickle as Romeo, jumping from one passion to another. I grabbed my bottle of shampoo and squirted the goop into my hand, absentmindedly allowing too much too escape the bottle.

I massaged my scalp and wondered. Had I really spent all of high school, convinced I was in love with the perfect boy? Was I too shallow, too stupid, to try to find affection in a less perfect being?

Inuyasha Takahasi. I did not even realize they were brothers until the first time I was invited to the house. I had always seen him, his hair made him stand out, but I had never paid much attention to Inuyasha. He was no doubt handsome, despite his white hair. His jaw was squarer than Sesshomaru's, and his nose was shorter, thicker, with a slight, almost unnoticeable curve. His eyes were quick to flash with anger, and he was slightly broader in his shoulders.

I washed the bubbles from my hair. If Sesshomaru was my perfect angel, then it was Inuyasha who was my handsome demon. I paused, and stared at my long hair as it curled around my breast. _My, how possessive I am._

I finished my shower, but still stood silently in the fog filled tub. I should not compare them. That was not good for my "getting over" Sesshomaru. What mattered was that Inuyasha showed interest in me, and in a way I had never dreamed of. If only, if only because Sesshomaru left, I would give Inuyasha a chance.

But this morning was way too fast. He had stolen my first kiss. I would not easily forgive him for that, but what it had awaken in me, I would secretly thank him for. I smiled._ I am a different girl now. I think I will have fun this summer._

I almost slipped as I was startled by a shrill cry. I jumped out of the shower, dripping as I quickly dried my hands and answered my singing phone.

**Did you make it home cuz?**

I glared at the text from Miroku. No good, drunk flirt.

**Yea, no thanks 2 u.**

I slammed the phone shut and stepped back into the tub and began to dry myself off with a towel. Again, my phone rang, and I ignored it. It would probably be some stupid apology or a picture of the girl he took home to justify his actions. Once I was dressed in my own pajama's, I opened my phone. It was a text message from an unknown number.

**Hey, it's Inuyasha. How are you?**

I looked at the text, and was unsure how to feel. I quickly saved the number in my contacts, before returning to the message.

**How did you get my #?**

Was Inuyasha a secret stalker or something? Or did he manage to get a hold of my number from Sesshomaru or someone else?

**You like chocolate right?**

My mouth turned down as I stared at the text.

**U didn't answer my q…**

I walked out the bathroom with a brush in one hand and my phone in the other, waiting to reply to the message that would come.

**I usually can get the things I want with ease.**

I sat down on my bed and placed my brush down beside me. _Is that so?_

**I'm not that easy.**

I stared at the phone as it blinked a blue mail box at me. Within a few second of it vanishing, a new text appeared.

**I don't want to upset you, but this morning's events say otherwise.**

I felt my mouth drop open, and the blood crawl to my cheeks. I wanted to yell at him, but that would do no good, we weren't actually talking. I found his formality slightly irritable.

**I wont b caught off guard again.**

And I meant it. At the very least I would get to know him before we so much as saw each other again.

**Going to play hard to get?**

I chewed on my tongue, how should I reply?

**Wait & c. What is you're favorite color?**

I was bad at flirting, and further more through text. Once that message sent I realized I had killed the mood.

**Red. You?**

I grinned, was he going to play my question game?

**Green.**

I looked at the screen and thought of some other question I could ask. Before I could think, my phone rang with another text message.

**What are you doing tomorrow?**

It was from Inuyasha, and my heart raced. Tomorrow? I glanced at the calendar that hung on my wall. It was the first Monday of my summer break, so I had no plans. I clicked out of the text message and scrolled to my drafts. I found my the unfinished message and opened it.

**Green & nothing. Y you ask?**

Did he want to see me? My stomach flipped. Before I could worry about what to wear or anything like that at all, the door bell rang.

I almost tripped over myself as I untangled my legs and soared out my door. I landed on the tip of my toes right in front of the front door before pulling it open. There stood my cousin Ayame, a tall lovely thing. Her face was framed with red locks she had beautiful green eyes.

"I'm sorry for my jackass of a brother." She said crossing the threshold of the door on orange heels that made her impossibly taller.

She made her way to the couch and sat down. I followed her obediently, I tried to forget what Inuyasha and I had been doing on the couch. Still, me blood ran warmer at the memory.

Ayame was the only female cousin I was close to, and she was also the best girl friend I had. I always felt less than her, she was older, beautiful and already finished her first year of medical school. I sat next to her, I knew once she took her moments rest she would begin whatever conversation she came to have.

"He brought home the stupidest brunette." She finally said throwing her head back. "Stupid cunt called me Mrs. Higurashi."

She tighten her eyes and gave me a hard look. I could tell she was stressed; her language always went south when she had too much on her mind.

"Do I look like I'm old enough to mother an eighteen year old brat? I mean, I know I just finished finals, and I took a 48 hour nap, but fuck! I don't look that ancient without decent clothes and make up."

I listen to her as she explained how she threw out the "stupid whore" and almost killed Miroku with the coffee table. I laughed at the thought of Miroku's eyes wide with terror. I had hardly any sympathy though; he wanted to move in with his over stressed sister. He did not want to take care of the shrine our family was responsible for. He thought he would get more freedom, moving out. What he didn't count on was how bat shit crazy she got while before and after her tests.

"So, now that I'm done with finals and have time, I thought I would take you out to celebrate you graduating." She said with a bright smile, I almost squinted it was so bright. I visibly rolled my eyes.

"You don't need to do that Ayame." I said, partly because I did not want to get changed out of my pajama's. "It's no big deal, just high school graduation. Not like I can do anything with a high school diploma."

"Oh, but we need to celebrate, I found this little sushi place, you'll love it!" She pouted her lip slightly, and widen her brigtht green eyes.

"Ayame…"

"I promise it will be just us, and I won't make a spectacle of anything. Plus, you can tell your mom you already celebrate enough so _she_ doesn't try to take you out somewhere and make a show of it."

I bit my lip. My mom would want to throw something for me, she always loves celebrating everything she could find an excuse for.

"Ok, fine, just let me get dressed." I surrendered, and Ayame hugged me.

"You'll have fun, I promise."

"Yeah, yeah." I made my way to my room and rummaged through my closet. What could I wear when I was going to be standing next to Ayame? She was wearing dark khaki skinny jeans that hugged her supple legs and a light opaque yellow blouse. I would never have dared to wear the orange heels she did, but then again I could never pull them off as she did.

I finally settled on a pair of jeans and a simple red blouse. As I pulled on the blouse I wondered if Inuyasha would find me attractive in it, he had said red was his favorite color. I looked down and saw it exposed a large part of my chest but showed a minimal amount of cleavage. The straps were thin and threatened to fall off my shoulders. I hugged my bare arms as I imagined, for a moment, Inuyasha sliding his hands down my neck and across my shoulder to push off the straps. I shivered and smiled.

"Kagome, you need my help getting dressed?"

I dropped my arms and returned to my room from my fantasy. I was about leave when I remembered my phone and plucked it from my bed. New message, my heart swelled.

**Just wanted to invite you to a movie night. Tomorrow, 6 pm? Dinner, movies and all the junk food you could wish for.**

I smiled and quickly typed my response.

**Yes. G2g, cuz is taking me out to dinner.**

I must have entered the room with an unusually large smile on my face, because page looked at my from her touch screen phone and lifted an eyebrow. I quickly fumbled for an excuse in my brain and responded with, "I'm just really excited for sushi."

I stood in front of the restaurant, from the outside it didn't seem like much, plain with a generic Japanese flower beside its name. But I could tell it was a large restaurant, and I didn't like the fact the Ayame had left me out to save the bench, seeing as we would be waiting thirty minutes for a table.

I heard Ayame's heels before I saw her, and she sat down next to me and handed me the small round beeper. She crossed her legs and taped her foot against the air.

"How did you feel about your finals?" I asked attempting to start a conversation.

"Fine, I know I didn't fail, but god damn, I wish I didn't cram so much last minute, I knew that was a mistake."

I nodded in agreement; cramming was never a good thing. I stared down at my phone that I twirled in my hands. I hadn't received a response message, though what Inuyasha would say was beyond me. I wished for a confirmation message, stating he had received my message.

"What up?"

I looked up to see Ayame with concern in her blue eyes. She knew me better than I did sometimes, she could spot my emotions a mile away.

"I, just miss Sesshomaru." I hadn't meant to lie, I thought it was the truth. I only realized after I said it, that it was a lie, I hadn't thought of Sesshomaru once since she had arrived.

"Oh, yeah. He got accepted to a university out east didn't he." Ayame scratched her nose for a second and then uncrossed her legs. "How come you two never got together? If I didn't know better, I swear you two were hiding a relationship, and poorly at that."

I sighed and slouched on the bench. A cool breeze pushed against my hair, and I tucked a loose strand behind my ear.

"He just wasn't into me like that. We were just friends."

"Sorry to hear that hun." Ayame's mouth flickered down for a moment and then it widen into a smile. "But hey! You're starting college this fall! Whole new pool of guys, UC Riverside, right."

I nodded, but didn't reply, I didn't know what to say.

"And don't feel like it's not a good school just 'cause your idiot cousin got accepted too. It's a nice small campus, cozy and familiar. Know anyone else who got accepted?"

I shook my head and then I jumped a bit and said Oh! In a tiny voice.

"I think Inuyasha did."

Again, Ayame turn up an eye brow and lifted up one cheek into a half smile.

"Inuyasha? That's a name I haven't heard you say before."

I was embarrassed that I had reacted so enthusiastically, and tried to feign disinterest.

"He's just Sesshomaru's brother- adoptive brother."

Her smile widen as she nudge my ribs with her elbows.

"My, look at you! In between brothers." She raised both her eyebrows.

"I told you, Sesshomaru and me weren't like that…" I wasn't sure what else I was going to say but I felt the beeper vibrate in my lap and I looked down to see it blinking with little red lights.

We entered the restaurant and I was astounded to see it was actually a pretty nice restaurant. The décor wasn't cheesy, but beautiful Japanese artifacts. We were seated and ordered three rolls and chatted about idle things as we waited for our miso soup.

Dinner was fun as Ayame talked about medical school and a boy in her classes that she had her eyes after. When the bill came I took a glance and gaped at the price. I turn to Ayame and she just winked at me.

"Don't worry, dinner's on Miroku." She said pulling out some cash. "I was going to give him this as his graduation gift, but his slut of a guest changed my mind."

I laughed as she paid for dinner and we made it to the car.

"I don't mind that he's so, _sexually active._ I do mind that he has so many partners, and that he brings them back home." She shook her head and she dug into her purse for her keys.

"They act like he's some teenage celebrity." She muttered as she unlocked the doors of her old jeep wrangler. She spent the rest of the night picking on Miroku calling him various names such as "perverted monk" or her favorite the simple "horny idiot."

She drove up to the curve of my tiny house and congratulated me on graduating once again. We said our good nights and I hurried to my front porch. I was searching my pockets for my keys, when I noticed a shiny red foil out of the corner of my eye. In the flickering porch light, I saw a small bouquet of three roses. I couldn't help but grin wildly as I picked up and read the card.

In neat, perfect writing the small card read:

"it takes courage to grow up and become who you really are." - e.e. cummings.

Sorry I could not spend time with you before I left. Take care, don't cry, you have my number for everything and anything.

-Sesshomaru Takahasi

My smile soften and my eyes watered. Just as I stopped thinking about him constantly, he finds a way to cheer me up and hurt me even more. My heart throbbed and I gingerly picked up the tiny bouquet and unlocked the front door to my house.

It was dark and quiet; I turned on the kitchen light and began searching for a small vase. Why did he do these little things? So sweet, red roses, doesn't he understand they are romantic gestures a girl would kill for?

I found a small glass vase and filled it with water. I placed the roses and stared at them, they were still buds. My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket, a message from Inuyasha.

**Did you have a nice dinner?**

I should have been frightened, how did he know I had just gotten home? But my heart grew warm, I needed Inuyasha's attention, I couldn't help it.

Yea, it was fun.

I went to my room and found where I had thrown my pajamas. Old, and soft, the top was a faded light green with a duck, and the shorts were the same color with more ducks. I had just slipped into them, when my phone alerted me to another message.

**Can I call?**

My heart stopped. He wanted to call? What was so important that he couldn't text it? I breathed in deeply and slowly pressed the nine, three and seven buttons, pausing briefly between each one. I smiled as I pressed the send button.

**Yes**


	4. Questions

.oO Chapter 4 (New) Oo.

"Hello?" My voice almost cracked. I lay in my bed under the covers, despite the fact that it was a warm summer night.

"Good evening." A rough easy going voice replied. It sent shivers down my spine.

"What are you doing?" I asked timidly.

"Just sitting on the roof, it's nice to be out on summer nights." I could imagine his silver hair in the moonlight. I grew excited. Did he want to call just to talk?

"Would you like to play a game?" I asked, failing to hide my eagerness.

"Sure."

"Twenty questions, anything goes, and whatever you ask you have to be prepared to answer too." I held my breath as I waited for his response.

"Sounds interesting." He chuckled, the sound rang in my ears, it reminded me of a spoon hitting tall thick empty. glasses.

"Ok, well, um..." I didn't know what to ask. His favorite color was red, I knew that, what else could I learn?

"May I begin?" He asked. I was confused again by his formality over the phone, I wonder why he was so much more, behaved.

"Mhm." I manages to squeak when I realized I had not responded. I wonder what question he had come up with it.

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

Oh, such a strange question.

"Mint Chocolate Chip. " I said without hesitation. I heard a 'Hmm' and imagined his lips pressed together.

"I liked strawberry, if you wanted to know."

I nodded silently and then asked my question.

"If you had a super power, what would it be?" I heard him chuckle again, this time it was a darker sound, and it chilled me.

"If I had…"He paused, and I wondered if his face was in a smile or if his eyes were focused somewhere in the distance.

"Heightened human abilities. " He finally said. "What about you?"

"I can never decide between shape shifter or reading minds."

"What is your favorite time of day?" He asked.

"Dusk, the sky is beautiful, and if its summer, the temperature is just write."

"A sunset cannot compare to your radiance." He murmured. I was dumbstruck, had he just complimented me. I didn't know what to say, I was a bit flustered.

"What's yours and what's your favorite form of exercise. I like to walk." I ended flatly. Who was I kidding, I didn't exercise.

"Moonless nights and kickboxing." I could hear the smile on his lips.

"What's your favorite activity, besides seducing your best friend's brother?"

I scowled in the darkness and then I smile. Why was it, my heart did not ache with Inuyasha? Maybe I wasn't as in love as I thought I was. Maybe I just needed company.

"I like to read, and eat." I felt foolish with my answer. Obviously everyone likes to eat, that's how they stay alive. "What's your favorite food?"

"I like sushi, though trying new things, including food is what I like to do too."

I nodded, not conscious that he couldn't see me. I wasn't an extreme fan of sushi, but I could grow to like it.

"What is your favorite?"

I did like to eat, I couldn't just choose one, but if I had to…

"Hamburgers. With a side of fries." I heard a musical guffaw on the other side of the line. It was a lovely sound, but I was blushing again.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were going to answer like that. It surprised me." He said after he had calmed down a bit. "You are extraordinary."

I tried to keep my heart calm. I could not believe such an attractive person was complimenting me. My heart fluttered.

"What is your favorite genre of books or movies?"

"I like fantasy when I read, but I'm partial to horror films." I heard a soft laugh on the other end. I ignored him and moved on.

"Have you ever been to the hospital?"

"Yes." A sudden panic entered my heart.

"Why?" I blurted out.

"Well, it was about eighteen years ago, I was born." I could almost see the smug look on his face. I frowned, I was angry I had worried for him, if only for a brief moment.

"What's your favorite animal?" He asked gently, as if he sensed my anger.

"A flying fox."

"_I beg your pardon?_" I was the one who smirked now.

"It is a type of bat, the largest in the world; most commonly they have a collar of fur that is orange around their necks." I gushed. "They are adorable."

"Kagome Higurashi, you are unequivocally interesting. Hamburgers and bats…" He murmured. "No wonder my _brother-_" Inuyasha used the word dully, "-enjoyed your company."

I was so jittery, I almost missed his last statement. I never played with Sesshomaru like this, I doubt he knew anything beyond my favorite color. _Why had he kept me around?_

"Have you ever experimented with someone of the same sex?" The question came tumbling out of me. I was mortified as my tongue finished the last word. I didn't hear anything for a moment.

"No, _I haven't_." He said flatly. "And I promise you, I have never had the urge to." The end of his sentence curved, he had ended with a smile of some sorts.

"When was the first time you kissed another?"

My breath hitched. What should I say? Should I lie, would he believe me if I told the truth? I had been so forward, so out of character. Or maybe I had just slipped into character for the first time. I wanted to explore more with Inuyasha, find out more about myself, about my body, about _his_ body. I took in some air.

"Today."

"Oh." He sounded like the air had been knocked out of him. He clicked his tongue softly.

"So you and Sesshomaru…"

I shook my head slowly and then remembered he could not see me.

"No, we weren't like that."

"Huh." He said. I held the phone to my ear and waited, either for a question to pop in my head or for him to speak.

"I didn't understand why he kept you, like a pet. I thought that maybe you had another sort of relationship with him." He paused. What was he thinking? I couldn't bear the suspense. "But now that I'm aware he never so much as touched you, I can't help but think he is the biggest idiot in the world."

My question came to me so rapidly, if it had been a solid object it would have knocked the air completely out of me. I hardly considered the consequences of what I was about to do. I was being stupid and reckless. I could feel my pulse speed up.

"Will you help me experiment?"

"Experiment." I heard the appeal in his voice and smiled.

"Would you assist me, in completely obliterating my innocence?" I said in a sickly sweet voice. I heard what I thought was his swallowing before answering.

"Whatever you want Kagome."

I smiled. Suddenly all the things I wanted to try came pouring in to my head, kisses, teasing, foreplay- I squirmed in my thoughts.

"Although," I froze, had he changed his mind? "You shouldn't have asked me. I may not be best for you."

I was about to protest. How could this beautiful man claim he was not the best for me? Here I was, though I had my quirks, an average teenage girl, speaking to an amazing boy, and he dare to say such a thing. Before I could begin my rant, he spoke again.

"I should let you rest, I'm certain you must be tired." There was a gap of silence and then he said in a soothing voice.

"Good night, Kagome, sweet dreams."

"Good night." I managed to force out of my mouth. I couldn't bring myself to say his name. I was dazed from hearing him say my name with his voice.

Could it be that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were really related? They both were gorgeous beyond measure, and had a way of charming me. It's as if they sought to enchant me with they're splendorous looks and musical voices.

I grew tired as my head swam with images of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Slowly Sesshomaru's lovely brown eyes lighten in color and his neat black hair became unruly and gray. I could no longer see Sesshomaru, it was as though his distance had help lift the trance he had over me. Only to be replaced by the spell his brother was weaving.

My nose woke me up the following morning. The smell of warm buttermilk pancakes waft into the room, followed by sausage, bacon and eggs. I let my eyes fly open as I threw my covers off and slid out of bed. I held in a groan, my muscles ached. I walked slowly into the kitchen to see my mother buzzing around the kitchen, from one station to the other.

Mama was a beautiful woman in her youth, and she had aged gracefully- as far as I could tell from pictures. She was thin and the source of my height issues along with my black hair. Her hair was cut in a bob, and her brown eyes were easy to excite. She was never married, and her only mistake was me, but she would never say it. She loves me and though she might not be the best mother, she tries.

I sat at the counter and waited for her attention to lift from the food she was cooking. She was trying not to burn anything, or forget to add any ingredients along the what as she cooked, and so it took her a good while to realized I had appeared.

"Oh, darling!" She ran over to me and hugged me fiercely. " I am so sorry I had to work this past weekend, I wish I didn't have to cut the celebration so short-"

"Don't worry mom." I reassured her. She was far too emotional, she could hardly keep her feelings in check. "I got to go to Sesshomaru's party Saturday and Paige came by yesterday and took me out to dinner."

"Oh did she? She such a sweet girl." She returned to the stove and toaster. Soon, we were eating like queens, each with our own stack of pancakes, toast, sausage, bacon and a pile of eggs.

"This is delicious mom." I said before stuffing my face some more.

"I'm glad you like it." She beamed and then stood up to remove her apron. She was already dressed in a simple dark dress. She placed her plate in the sink and walked over to the couch were I suitcase I had missed earlier stood. She grabbed the handle and came over to me.

"Good bye honey, I promise when I get back, we'll celebrate properly." She kissed my cheek and I fumbled for words.

"What, you're leaving already?" She had only just got back, I hadn't really seen her since my graduation.

"Yes, honey, the drug company is almost done with their trials, I need to look over the data and reports." She looked tired, the bags under her eyes were dark, and yet her smile was still genuine. "Don't worry, I'll be home Thursday." She waved good bye and left out the door. I heard the engine of our old car roar to life, and waited until it faded into the distance.

I stared at my plate and sighed. Well, four days was fine, I had been home alone longer in the past. But I knew this was different, this time I had no distractions, school was out, Sesshomaru was gone and I hadn't found a job yet. I got up to find some container to store the leftovers of the meal. Once I had clean the mess in the kitchen and stored the food, I was left again with nothing to do.

My ears perked as I heard the sound of my phone sing. I lunged myself across the living room, taking long strides to get to my room. I gripped the door frame as I redirected my momentum and launched myself at my bed. I dug under my pillow and the ringing became louder as I withdrew my hand and flipped open my phone finally silencing it.

It took me a moment to realize it wasn't a message, but a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Kagome." My heart jumped into my throat. His voice was had become even more lovely over night.

"Morning." I managed to say.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." I had fallen asleep to his face behind my eyelids, but other than that, I hadn't dreamt at all.

"That's good news. Are you still available for tonight's date?" My heart leapt. Was it a date? My head whirled, was I about to go out on a date with this alluring young man? I suddenly had a flash of the night of the party. I remembered his muscles coil and release as he had punched the bag. His shoulders and back seemed so tight, so hard; I wanted to run my fingers along those muscles. I gulped.

"Yea."

"Perfect." Was he purring? No, it was something else. I didn't know how to respond, what was I suppose to say.

"I'll drive by, and pick you up at about five thirty. Is that all right?"

"Yes."

"Will your mother be home?"

"No."

"Ah, has she still not returned?"

"No, she came, but now she's gone for another four day." I heard him laugh darkly.

"So I could steal you for four days, and no one would notice?" I gulped. I was nervous, nervous because I didn't mind the idea at all.

"Yeah, I suppose it you wanted to kidnap me."

"Such an appealing idea…" The line went silent and I didn't know what to say again. "Five thirty, I'll be there. I'll see you later tonight, good bye."

"Bye." I said, and then the dial tone played. I looked at the time and almost yelped. It was half past eleven, I had less than six hours to become as attractive as I could.

I had given up, and was lying on my bed staring at the blank white ceiling. I knew the disarray of clothes surrounding me would not clean itself up on its own, but I was far too preoccupied with my thoughts. I closed my eyes and visualized what I had selected. It was a simple navy blue and white top, each color an alternating band. I had chosen my jeans to accompany the, a dark washed color. I had given up trying to decide which of my shoes to wear, seeing as I only had one pair, my navy blue converse. I thought as I lay there, that I should perhaps buy more shoes; my selection was poor and did not allow for much creativity.

I just lay there, knowing it was some time past three, unsure of what to do with my hair. Such a simple hair cut, long and with bangs that at time covered my eyes brows. I would probably throw it in a pony tail and hope it somehow elevated my plain beauty. I suddenly stood up and felt my bare ears. _Earrings_, I thought, _I need earring and a necklace. _I jumped up and walked over to the jewelry bow I had on my vanity. Opening it, I became as disappointed as I had been about my shoes. Hardly anything, earring with fake crystals and colored with shades proper for a middle school girl. I shut the lid of the box and sighed.

But, I couldn't give up so easily. I stood in my room and stared at the hard wood floor. I looked out my open door and across the hall to my mother's closed door. I could, borrow a pair of earrings. I slid my foot forward slowly, as I considered the idea. I brought a hand to my bare chest. I could live without the necklace, but if I was going to where my hair up, I couldn't do without earring. I crept slowly across the hall and opened the door ever so quietly. It was like I was trying to not wake anyone else in the house, but I was being silly, because I was the only one in the house.

My mom's room was neat and clean, evidence she hardly lived in it. I calmly walked to her drawers and opened the first one. I saw the oak box in which she kept her jewelry and lifted it slowly out, careful not disturb the other things in the drawer. I held at arm's length and carefully walked it over to the bed and lower it with myself onto the soft covers. I traced the wood with my finger tips before unlatching the box and opening it. The jewelry was a little jumbled, but the earrings were all in their own compartment. I was unsure which ones to pick, when I noticed a pair of beautiful pearls. I plucked them out, and held them in the palm of my hand. They were a beautiful ivory, there color made my hand seem pink beneath them.

I closed the lid to the wood box and walked over to the mirror that was in my mother's room. Slowly, one at a time I put them on, and smiled at their luminous beauty. Satisfied, I returned the box to the drawer, and as I was about the closed it, I noticed the makeup within it had shifted and some had been knocked over. I bit my lip as I picked up the lipsticks and ordered them again. I wasn't until I picked up a bright red shade, that I considered my next idea.

How two hours had gone by, I did not know, but I sat on my couch eagerly staring at my front door. I could have turned on the television, but I couldn't bring myself to even look for the remote. I was willing myself not to move, because it would only lead to me running to the bathroom to see how I had done with the makeup.

I had begun with only the bright red lipstick; I thought it would appeal to him. And then I realized the rest of my face was to plain, and I had messed up the eye liner a few times before achieving an acceptable even line on both eyes. I hoped that the dark eye shadow covered all the mistakes I had made, and I hoped that I hadn't put in too much blush. I had ended up with my hair up, perhaps a little too high, but still acceptable I reasoned. I sat with only the phone in my, checking every five minutes what the time was. 5:01… 5:06… 5:08…

I couldn't bare the wait! I was too anxious; to excite to see his face again, to have those beautiful eyes focused on me, for some unexplainable reason hold his interest.

The door bell rang, and I froze. I had just checked the time, it had just been eight pass five. I quickly flipped my phone open. 5:10. I jumped up, delighted he had shown up early. But slowed my last two steps to the door.

_It probably isn't him._ I thought to myself, I'm exciting myself for no reason. Relief washed over me when I opened the door and stared up into his eyes.

I took him in slowly, I could not believe he had actually come, and had arrived early. He wore a white shirt with a slight v to the neck line. It revealed most of his throat and beautifully displayed his perfect smooth firm skin. Over the simple shirt, he had a thin brown leather jacket, which had probably more pockets than necessary. His hair appeared to be brushed back, but it was so independent, it went every which way, not carrying of the attempted hair style, and it suited him. I hardly took note of its silvery appearance anymore; it was no longer unusual to me. His pants her dark, I could not tell if they were blue or black and his shoes were shoe unrecognizable brand, but their quality showed.

I finally returned my eyes to his lovely face; it held a small smile, which to my dislike quickly faded. His eyebrows lowered and his eyes fell from mine to my lips. He lifted his hand to the level of my cheek and held it in mid air, as if he were going to caress it. My heart fluttered, desperately trying to keep its rhythm.

"What did you do to your face?" He murmured as he brought his fingers under my jaw and placed his thumb on my lower lip.

Oh, I was swimming; I could hardly answer his question with his hand so tender on my face and his rough thumb rubbing at my lower lip.

"I put on lipstick…" I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. I was trying to resist him, but I knew I was failing horrible. "You said, red was your favorite color." I ended feebly, as he withdrew his hand from my face. He stared at his thumb, which I was sure stained red. He pulled his lips in to a half a grin and while looking at his thumb said:

"As desirable as those lips are, you do not have to _paint_ your face for me." He pulled a white handkerchief from somewhere on his person and rubbed his thumb. I turned my head to the side, suddenly feeling foolish for trying to improve my appearance with makeup. I felt his hand under my chin, and my heart going into a sudden sprint.

He was bent over and his eyes were right at level with my own. I noticed that the brown area around the pupils were much larger and darker in color, almost banishing the gold to the outer most rims. I saw his eyes were slightly lifted, reflecting the smile I could not see on his lips.

"I prefer those enticing lips naked." He whispered as he brought the cloth to my lips and wiped away the red pigment. When he was done, he stuffed the red stained cloth into his jacket pocket and gave a curious glance around the living room. I realized I had left him still standing outside and quickly stepped aside.

"Um, come in." I felt awkward, this was not the first time he was at my home, but it felt like it. I wish things had gone along differently, and I did not feel this uncomfortable. And I wish my heart was not palpitating as much as it was. He shook his head.

"If you are all ready, and if you don't mind my early arrival, I'd like to leave now." Oh, did he not like my house? My heart fell. Sesshomaru never seemed to care to come in either, unless my mom was present and he was not in an immediate hurry. I guess my home was not suited to their rich tastes. I clutched my phone as I thought of what else I might need.

"I'm ready." I said as I felt for my house keys in my pocket.

Inuyasha nodded and then stepped back. I closed the door behind me and made sure to lock it.

When I turned around, Inuyasha was already half way to the shiny blue challenger parked neatly beside the curve. I almost jumped the three steps leading away from my porch. I wondered briefly if Sesshomaru would be angery to know that Inuyasha was using his car.

Just like the day before he opened the door for me, and this time I smiled at him, earning his smile in return as I slid into the passenger seat.

And then came the silence. He didn't say anything the entire trip to his home, and it began to worry me. He was focused purely on the road and did not turn on the radio. I didn't know how to respond to the silence, and though I knew men didn't not talk much, but Inuyasha's lack of words worried me. We arrived at the house without more than our breaths to fill the car and I made to open the door, but was stopped by Inuyasha's hands wrapped around my wrists.

"Kagome…"He was staring at the steering wheel when I turned to answer him. I searched his eyes for a clue but they held nothing I could decipher.

"What did you mean by experiment?" He asked in a firmer voice than he had said my name, and I felt myself break a sweat. I had almost forgotten. My mind raced as I tried to explain.

"Well, I have never had a boyfriend or anything really like that…" I had been too busy dogging Sesshomaru around for most of my adolescence, he would know. "And you kissed me, so I was sure you liked me." My heart sank a bit. Yes he had kissed me, and had been understanding when I had broken down into tears, but was I mistaken the one time lustful actions of a teenage boy for something more?

"So, I want to, you know, explore what it is to be… _intimate-_" I said the word like it was taboo, a private unspoken thing. "With someone of opposite sex." Why had he agreed last night? And why did he question it now?

"Hmm." He let go of my wrist and gazed out the window, I realized he had not parked inside the garage yet. The sky was still a bright blue, few clouds, a typical summer day in Southern California. I heard the click of a car door opening and felt an unusually cool breeze enter. I went to open my own car door, and as I did, found Inuyasha frowning at me as I placed one leg out of the car.

"What?" I asked bewildered. Why was he glaring at me like I had just stepped on some precious flowers?

"If you don't mind, I would like to open your doors from now on." He said as he gripped the car frame and opened it wide enough so it was beyond my reach. He held out his other hand and I sensed I was going to be assisted in getting out of the car. I was use to this chivalry from Sesshomaru, but not Inuyasha. And he had a way of making the actions of a gentleman somehow rude.

I grabbed his hand and hoisted myself up; he led me away from the car as he closed the door. He dropped my hand as soon as I was up on my own two feet, and I felt the slight disappointment.

We made our way to the house, too small to be called a mansion, but too grand to simply be called a house. The house was Pacific lodge style, and the wood used had very strong red and orange undertones, and did not disturb the beautiful landscape it was on.

He opened the door and slid off his shoes. I followed suit as he went to retrieve my necklace. The necklace had special chips and sent messages to the houses main computer informing who was were, and how to adjust the setting of a room to best accommodate the people in it. I hadn't worn mine the night of the party, seeing as I was suppose to be outside with everyone else. I was glad to know I visited the house often enough to have once and it would set me apart from the other guest, as the chip allowed me entrance in to most rooms. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and their father, Mr. Takahasi, all had more permanent accessories, Sesshomaru and his father had their chips embedded into several of their watches. I did not know what Inuyasha had, but it was obvious by his bare wrist and neck it was neither a watch nor a necklace. I slipped on the little green dog tag like necklace and followed Inuyasha to the kitchen.

With a wide smile, he stepped into the middle of his kitchen, and whipped around.

"Now, mademoiselle, I would like to prepare for you, dinner." He ended with a wink and turned to gather his ingredients. My mouth hit the floor.

"You're joking." I said disbelievingly. Inuyasha could cook.

"If I was, I am doing poorly due to you lack of laughter. "

There was no way Inuyasha could cook. It was too much.

"I'm no five star chef," He said tossing something wrapped in brown paper onto the counter. "-but I can make a mean burger."

I watched as he took off his jacket, and threw it on a clean stool. He began unwrapping what I supposed was the meat, as I took a seat closest to the granite counter.

Was it so impossible for Inuyasha to know how to cook, I mean, really, what did I know? He could be able to do a thousand things, and they could all surprise me. I wondered who the person was that stood in front of me. Yes, I had met him in middle school, saw him get teased about his white locks, but other than that I really didn't know much of him. I had always thought he was an angry and rude person, but somehow, he had become the perfect gentlemen since we spend time together at the graduation party. All I knew about him was that he was attractive, the son of a wealthy man, athletic and apparently knows how to cook.

"Inuyasha?" I asked as he divided the meat, careful not to handle any piece for too long.

"Yes?" When did his voice become so sweet? Where had that mean rasp I had known disappear to?

"Where did you get accepted to?" I asked without giving a hint I had a clue as to which. He answered nonchalantly and with little concern as he continued rolling the pink mush into balls.

"Same as you."

"Riverside?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and finished the last sphere. He nodded as he pushed into the center of the ball, and began to form the patty. I realized I probably shouldn't be bothering him while he was concentrating on making dinner, but I was so curious about him.

"If you were going to be trapped on a deserted island, with nothing other than the clothes on you back, what would be the one thing you would want to take?"

Inuyasha smirked as he continued to transform the balls into patties, and answered in the most confident of manners.

"How to build a life raft for Dummies." I giggled, a sound that surprised me, and my hand flew up to cover my mouth.

Inuyasha looked up and pursed his lips.

"I would like it if you did't muffle your laugh. I like hearing it." I felt my cheeks change colors; my giggling took a halt as my heart skipped. And I realized that this seemed very much like a date a romantic movie would show.

"Is this a date?" I blurted out. His hand hovered over an array of spices, he cocked his head to the side and his expression became mischievous.

"You could call it a date if you like." He spread his arms. "I'm a man, making dinner for a beautiful girl I have interests in, who is neither related to me by blood or business." He lowered his arms and started seasoning the patties.

I hated how much I lacked proper social skill, why wasn't I as talkative as other girls? Or half as talkative as Ayame? I was relieved when he spoke.

"Are we going to continue our little game?" I smiled at his question. I nodded my head.

"What would you do, if you were immortal for a day?"

"What day?" I asked reflexively. He pursed his lips briefly

"Does it matter?"

"Well, if it was Christmas, I couldn't really make plans."

"Tomorrow, then." He answered as he moved back toward the stove, and I noticed there was a gas grill top beside it. He placed the patties on the grill and I heard a soft sizzle.

"I would jump off somewhere high." I said without a thought. He didn't respond to my answer and so I dared to ask my own.

"Why did you always pick fights with me before?" We hadn't spoken much in the past, but any time we had, it had escalated to an argument. To my surprise, he looked amused.

"Kagome, haven't you realized by now?" He said before turning away and checking on the patties. "I was jealous of my brother, angered that you were so charmed by him. And you never noticed of me." I saw him grip the spatula a bit tighter.

_Oh. _So I had been blind to the fact he had feelings for me. Then my heart leaped. _He had feelings for me._ I wasn't not expecting that.

"How come you never told me?" I asked in a small voice.

"How could I?" He whispered, as he lowered the spatula he had been flipping the burgers with. "There I was, bastard child, with color challenged hair, and you were a pretty girl, and obviously enchanted by Sesshomaru." He picked up his arm and prodded the cooking meat. "Sesshomaru liked your company for some reason, so I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even get to know you." He turned to me and expressed an impish smile.

"But Sesshomaru's gone, and I have you all to myself."

As much as it pleased me, the thought of being alone with Inuyasha, the way his eyes flashed green and the corners of his mouth moved upward, I felt a twinge of fear.

* * *

I got some splaining to do.

Alright, first this story started at a one shot when I was in high school. But I couldn't help but want to expand it. So after I had left it abandoned for a few years I looked back at it, and tried to make original characters in place of Inu and Kags.

_That _didn't work, but I had managed to expand the story quite a bit, so I converted the characters back to Inu and Kags, which is why you may see a slightly erroneous description is any slipped my net.

As for Inu's speech, yes that a remanent of the OC I had replaced him with, but I am trying to find a happy middle between the Inu we know and love, and one that was raised in a formal home and would be taught manners and such.

So, forgive me for any name slip ups, and I will try to finish this story this summer.

Who know's maybe I'll pull a E.L James an convert back to OC characters and sell this as an "erotic novel." I highly doubt it though, I havn't read fifty shades, but I doubt I could pull off what she did.

Until next update,

yulie1022


	5. Movie Night

.oO Chapter 5 (New) Oo.

"I think I am in love with you." It was perfect. I couldn't believe something so simple could taste so good. I had to force myself to slow down and enjoy the delectable burger I had in between my hands.

Inuyasha watched me as I ate the hamburger he had prepared for me. The head of lettuce and half sliced tomato still lay on the granite table, freshly cut.

"And what magic did you sprinkle on these fries!" I said as I took one and dipped munched on it. They were so delicious I did not want to spoil them with ketchup.

"You ready to start the movie?" Inuyasha asked, as he finished his second burger. I bit on my lip, I wanted to ask for seconds, but I didn't want to seem like a pig.

"If you want, you can keep eating during the movie, I won't stop ya." He said with a smile as he got up and without another word prepared me another hamburger. When he finished the scrumptious morsel, he piled some fries on the empty side of the plate. He feigned handing me the plate, and then wagged a finger. I scowled.

"Follow, if we don't start the movie now, we'll be here all night." He held the plate on the tips of his finger tips and walked toward the living room. I scowled but willingly followed.

Inuyasha instructed me to sit on the grey couch before handing me the plate. He walked up to the black coffee table plucked a silver object off of it.

"You said you like horror movies, right?" He asked as he picked up a small silver remote control.

I had not realized how large screen was until it blinked on. Wow. It was almost the entire length of the wall.

"How do you feel about Asian horror movies?" He asked as the television opened up, what looked like a virtual library appeared. The screen started scrawling until it reached a section that read Eastern Horror in the wood shelves on screen. I was in awe.

"Have you seen this one?" Inuyasha clicked a button on his control, and a movie case came off the shelf and showed its cover to us. I could not understand the writing; it was in what looked like Korean. There were two girls covered in blood sitting on the couch, one looked exhausted and the other just looking straight ahead. Behind the couch stood a man and a woman, the woman had her arms on the alert girl's shoulders. I turned to Inuyasha, wanting to warn him I did not speak or understand Korean.

"Inuyasha I-"

"Don't worry, there's subtitles."

"Oh." That was a relief. "I haven't seen it."

"Excellent." He clicked a button and the movie flipped over and the screen went black. My heart leapt. The lights had gone out at the same time, I had thought for a moment the power went out, but the curtains had also pulled shut, with a soft _woosh_. This guy knew how to get a girl all riled up before a scary movie.

"They are designed to do that when a movie is played." He looked amused. I tried to compose myself and I took a bite from my burger. "By the way, this is a movie you need to pay attention to, or you'll get lost real fast." He sank back into the coach, and I was hyper aware how close he had sit next to me. But then again, I had just plopped down in the middle of the couch. I really didn't leave him much room.

I hurried to finish the hamburger, I felt awkward being the only on eating while watching the film. As I chewed I watched the black screen faded in and out logos and words in a language I didn't know. Then the movie began. Maybe I ate it too fast, but I was able to finish just as a doctor spoke his first lines. As Inuyasha had promised, English subtitles appeared as the man spoke.

I left the plate in my lap and slowly ate the fries like popcorn. It wasn't until seventeen minutes into the film, when I had finished all my fries, did I first sense aura of the film to be dark.

I leaned forward and placed my empty plate on the coffee table, careful not to make too much noise. When I leaned back, I accidently brushed my bare arm against Inuyasha's. It sent goose bumps up my own.

"Sorry." I mumbled. My heart accelerated, but not due to the movie. His skin had felt warm and after having contact with it, my skin suddenly felt cold.

As the film continued I had a feeling it was more of a "crazy person" film, and that it was focused mostly on the small family. I became aware of how ridged I was, but I did not want to lean back, for risk of leaning on Inuyasha. As much as I would have enjoyed it, I didn't know if he would like it, or even allow me to. I imagined briefly what it would be like to curl up against him, remembering the way his arms felt around me, strong and protecting.

Finally, I gave up, and decided I would lean back, but away from him. I was contorted in an odd shape, my legs and body leaning away from him, but my hips firmly seated where they had started, pointing straight and unmoving.

I wanted to look at him so bad. I wanted to twitch my chin slightly to my left, and just get a glimpse of him. But I resisted, I kept my eyes glued to the movie, I watched, half concentrating as the music became more eerie and the classic ghost hand appear opening one of the girls bedroom doors.

I wondered if he would notice, if I just took one glace at his face. My eyes flicked to my left, but my bangs blocked any peripheral view I could have had. I crossed and uncrossed my arms. I placed my curled fists next to my hips and shifted uncomfortably.

"Does the blood bother you." A husky voice whispered in my ear.

I almost jumped out of my skin, I hadn't realized I was so on edge. I couldn't resist it any longer and I turned to look at him. His eyes were still brilliant in the dim glow form the screen. I had the powerful urge to kiss him, to feel those lips again, be enwrapped in his scent.

I shook my head slowly, it was not the blood on the screen that bothered me, but my own. The blood that ran wild through my body and commanded me to touch this irresistible man.

Inuyasha smiled and leaned back into the couch, and folded his arms neatly across his chest. I forced my vision back onto the screen. The movie continued, and I was glad the subtitles required me to pay attention, but even so, I did not take in a hundred percent. It was obvious the sisters had hostile feelings toward the stepmother. And the step mother seemed to spiraling into a less stable mental state with each passing confrontation.

It took me a moment to realize that I was breathing a bit too loudly, and I held my breath for a moment to try to calm my beating heart.

I could not tell whether it was the movie or being on the same couch as Inuyasha that caused my body to act as it did, crawl and itch, was it a good thing or bad?

As the film escalated, I was able to become more absorbed by the confusing storyline. I realized what Inuyasha had meant by getting lost fast. When it was over, I could not decide whether it was a psychological horror tale, a ghost story, or a combination of the two. It was likely it was something else all together, but I wasn't as concerned with the movie as I would have normally been.

"Did you like the movie?" Inuyasha asked, keeping his distance, but turning his gaze onto me.

"Yes." I said sincerely. "I liked it a lot, it was really interesting, I think I am going to re-watch it again." He nodded a small smile on his lips.

"Do you have time for more, or do you want me to take you home?"

"I have time for another." I responded too fast. He smiled. The screen had returned to the library and returned the movie neatly on the shelf.

"Here." Inuyasha handed me the control, and stood up. "I'll be back, you can choose the next one."

I tried not to show I was slightly disappointed to be separated from him, but I took the remote in my hand and looked to the screen.

Oh. My. God. The vastness of the horror section alone. I decided to stick to the section it was already in, unsure how to navigate out of it anyway. I came across a movie that had a woman in a blue coat with blood stained on it. I decided I would tell Inuyasha I wanted to watch this one.

"Have you seen, Suicide Club?" I heard him ask as he sat down on the couch.

"No." I didn't have a chance to ask why he had asked. He held a bowl in front of my chest. I could feel it sucking the warmth from my breast. I took the chilled bowl in my hands, and he quickly withdrew his hand.

It looked absolutely delicious, my favorite ice cream, with mounds of whip cream, and some sort of choclately sauce.

"You won't understand this movie, it's a prequel." He said as he handed me a silver spoon.

"I bet I'll be fine, _it's a prequel_." I grabbed the spoon from him. I paused and looked down at the dessert then back to Inuyasha. "Thank you." I said lifting the bowl slightly as I gave thanks.

He nodded again and then took the control from my lap. The short moment I felt the graze of his fingers on my jeans I felt an electricity shoot through me. I sat stiff.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He said quietly as he pressed play. "It was rude."

"Aren't you going to have any?" I said trying to change subject quickly and distract myself/

"I'm good." He said holding up a hand. I waited a moment, to be sure he didn't change his mind. However, I had poor will power and dug into the ice cream.

The movie was not what I would classify as a horror film. There was mystery, but that was about it. I couldn't help but be distracted by the feeling of something in the air between Inuyasha and me. I was still teeming with electric tingles midway through the film. I was surprised to find that my posture was uncomfortably perfect, straight and stiff. I finished the ice cream, and placed it in front of me, on top of the plate I had eaten from for the last film.

This time, I allowed myself to steal glances at him. He was my opposite, relaxed and uncaring. He was perfectly at home. I had such a need to reach out and touch some part of him, an arm, or perhaps his cheek. But I managed to sit still throughout the whole film.

At one point, when my eyes flicker toward him, I saw he was waiting for me. Our eyes locked and I couldn't look away, his eyes were as enchanting as ever.

I forgot about the movie, I forgot about everything. The world consisted of him and I. My breath quicken as I saw him lean toward me, his nose almost touching mine. The unbearable craving I had to feel his lips on mine, I almost finished closing the distance between us, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw his hand raised.

So slowly, and carefully, I saw his hand approach my cheek. My heart quickened its pace. I felt as the back of his fingers grace my cheekbone and extend to almost touch my ear. My skin prickled, my breath caught as he placed his full palm on my cheek, and wrapped his fingers underneath my jaw. They slid toward my chin as his thumb traced my bottom lip.

All the while, I stared into his eyes, the brown had almost entirely receded and they were a brilliant amber color. His eyes smoldered and my cheek became warm, I could hardly keep from melting in his hand.

Then abruptly, he dropped his hand from my face, and looked toward the screen.

"Movie is over." He said as he stood up and picked up the dirty dishes I had placed on the coffee table.

I was light headed, I did not bother to get up, I knew I would wobble if I tried. Why was I so taken by Inuyasha? I didn't know whether it was simply the attention he was giving me, or if I actually felt something for him.

The sound of my phone ringing nearly caused me to yell. It was a short alert and I knew it was a text message. Still with my head somewhere in the clouds, I scrambled for my phone and flipped it open.

Sorry I didn't text sooner. Just finished settling in, hope this doesn't wake you if you were sleeping. I'll text you more when I have time. Good Night.

I had forgotten the crack my heart had sustained a few nights ago. The beat that followed I felt it stronger than ever, like freshly ripped skin exposed to acid, I coiled from the pain.

Suddenly, I felt disgusted that I was so enchanted with Inuyasha, I felt like I was cheating. I felt like I was cheating on Sesshomaru. And yet that was ridiculous, because Sesshomaru and I had never dated, and never so much as held hands. But still, I could not help but be repulsed by myself.

Inuyasha came back into the room. I met his eyes, and I saw the eagerness they held left as he approached me.

"Who was it?"

My throat closed. I didn't want to tell him it was Sesshomaru, I didn't want to ruin the night. I knew it would ruin the night. I was too silent for too long though. His eyes narrowed and the lights turned back on.

"It was him, wasn't it." He said, the venom in his voice highly apparent. I looked away, I didn't know what to respond. I was furious with myself for not saying it was Miroku or Ayame. That would have been believable.

"I'll take you home now." He stuffed his hand through the sleeves of his jackets.

"Why?" I almost cried.

I didn't want to leave, as much as I hated myself, I wanted to stay. Inuyasha's eyes soften as he finished adjusting the jacket.

"Kagome, it's almost midnight."

"Oh." I felt silly panicking so quickly. Still, I didn't know why I felt so bad. We made our way to the front door and I quietly slipped on my shoes. I took off the necklace and handed to him without saying a word. I was silent all the way to the car and could barely bring myself to mouth the word 'Thanks" as he held the door open for me.

For the first time, he turned on the radio before putting the car in drive. I did not recognize the songs and none of them had vocals. They all had beautiful saxophone parts, and were a lighter version of jazz than I had ever heard. I was soothed by the music, and had just about forgotten I was with Inuyasha. In Sesshomaru's car.

"Thank you for inviting me over." I said as we approached the last street light before my house. It burned red in the night, and I wondered why it had turned red, since we were the only car on the road.

"I hope you liked our _date._"

"I did, I really liked it." I reassured him. It was the truth. He nodded, his lips barely showing a hint of a smile. The light turned green and I felt the car move.

We parked in the drive way and sat.

"Thank you for spending the day with me." He said turning to look at me.

"No problem."I replied stupidly. I made to open the door and I heard Inuyasha clear his throat. Without another sound, he got out of the car and not a moment later my door opened. I saw the hand waiting to assist me out. I grabbed it ready to cherish the small time window of skin contact I would have.

As I lowered my head to step out of the car, I felt his grip tighten. As I raised my head, I felt myself being picked up, and his hand twisted and he brought it up to his chest. I felt him press it firmly against is body, at the same time his other arm slid around my waist. I automatically closed my eyes when I felt his lips against mine. It was like I had been in pain and suddenly someone had given me the morphine I needed. The kiss started rough, but after he had secured me with his arm, he softened his lips and I felt his hand leave mine and slide to the nape of my neck.

He softly kissed me once, twice and the third time he lingered. The hand on my bare neck slid slightly into my hair and pulled me deeper into the embrace. I don't know how long we stayed in that embrace, but when we finally pulled away, I couldn't hide the smile on my face. I looked up into his golden eyes and saw him with a sheepish grin.

"I've been wanting to do that…" He said and he took his hand away from my neck. "I wasn't sure if you were waiting for me to make a move, or if you wanted to talk about _rules_ to your experiment." He said taking his arm from around my waist.

"Oh." I needed to widen my vocabulary, I was getting annoyed with myself saying 'Oh' all the time. "Well, uh…" He smiled at my confusion. "Ok. Well, if either of us wants it to stop, then we have to make it crystal clear to the other, and when it ends, it ends." His smile falter and that made me happy for some reason.

"Ok." He said dully.

"And it's not just what I want, if you want to try something you can say so too." I didn't want him to feel cheated. "As long as we both agree, are willing and consensual."

"Kagome, are you really willing to give your virginity to me?" I stopped. I hadn't thought of it like that. I hadn't considered I wouldn't be a virgin. But it's not like I was one of Miroku's one night stands. I was going to only have one sex partner, and the state of our relationship has yet to be determined.

"We'll go slow-" I felt his lips against mine for a brief moment. My head spun, I was caught completely off guard. I looked up at him, and he was wearing the biggest grin I had ever seen.

"Um, I think those are all the rules." I said, still a bit dizzy.

"Let me walk you to the door, and then I'll call so we can talk more."

We made the short walk to my door and I looked up at his beautiful face in the dim yellow porch light. His eyes flicker between the two colors, gold and brown, always fighting for dominance.

"Open the door so I can make sure you get in safe." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think anything is going to happen to me if you leave me here to unlock my front door."

"Humor me." He said raising an eye brow. I pulled my keys from my pocket and stuck it into the door. I looked up to see he was still watching me intently. I turned the key and unlocked the door. Taking out the key I turned to him and was going to say good night , but realized that wasn't really the right thing to say.

"I guess I'll see you later." I choose the words carefully.

"Call you soon." He said pulling out his phone and winking.

I smiled and open the door. He turned to leave and I went inside. I had just shut the door when my phone rang. I flipped it open and brought it to my ear.

"Lock the door." I heard the car start.

"You can't talk on the phone and drive at the same time!"

"Lock the door." He said more firmly. I turned around, locked and bolted the front door and then said:

"There it's locked, now hang up the phone, you cannot talk while you're driving."

"I am capable of being on the phone and drive a car at the same time." I heard the engine roar. "Whether its legal is another question."

"Hang up." I threatened.

"If you hang up on me, I'll just call back."

"Fine!" I said as I stomped off to my room.

"So, do you what more about the rules?"

"Well, I guess I can get professional." I went to turn on the lights of my room, and found a pen and a note pad. "Rule number one…" I said as I scribbled on the paper. I finished the sentence and then read it back to Inuyasha.

"When either party wants to end the arrangement, they just have to say it." I pause and then added a line. "And when it ends, it ends, the other party must comply." I wrote it as a safe guard for Inuyasha. A promise that no matter how attached I became, if he didn't want me at some point, I wouldn't put up a fight.

"Rule one understood." I heard him say. I nodded out of habit and continued to write on the paper.

"Rule number two, anything goes as long as both parties are willing, consenting and properly informed."

"Rule two, understood." I nodded again and then drew a blank. What else?

"Anything you want to add?" I asked as I clicked the pen.

"We should probably have a safe word."

"Like what?" I knew it was a good idea, but what was a good safe word?

"How about Sit?" He suggested.

"Alright."I said as I wrote down rule three. I read it back to him. "Rule number three, when either party says "Sit" the activity is no longer consensual, and must cease immediately."

"Sounds good."

"Anything else?" I asked tapping the pen against my chin. I let out an involuntary yawn.

"You sound tired." His voice soften and it sounded exquisite.

"No, I'm fine." But my body betrayed me and I let out another yawn.

"You should probably go to bed." I would bet my college fund he was intentionally lulling me to sleep with his enchanting voice.

"But I don't want to." I whined as I stripped off my pants.

"Kagome, go to bed, I promise, when you wake up, you can call me. We have all of summer." He chuckled softly.

"Promise?" I managed to slip off and on the shirt without have to interrupt the phone conversation.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Ok, I'll go to sleep then." I said as I slipped into my bed. I was suddenly aware that I was indeed sleepy.

"Good night Kagome, I hope you have sweet dreams."

"Good night." I said, and then the phone line went dead.

I was disappointed he was able to hang up the phone, so fast. I knew I wouldn't have been able to. I placed my phone on my night stand and then let my head sink into the pillow.

I didn't realize how tired I was, and the sluggish warmth of sleep over took my body. There was no reason I should be so tired, I hadn't done anything.

I replayed the day I had had, and focused more on the time I had spent with Inuyasha. I could hardly remember the movies, I didn't know if it was because I was so tired or because I hadn't paid enough attention.

I replayed the kisses. How he had pulled me out of the car and right into his warm embrace. The softness of his lips, the feeling of being pressed against his body, it was different than the morning after the party.

That morning I had felt fire and energy. Here there was tenderness, a care to his touch and moves. I wondered, if maybe he did truly have more than sexual and lustful interests in me.

I was too tired to further elaborate on my thoughts, and I sank into a sleep that was deep and had no hope of escaping.

* * *

I love your comments, and reviews, please keep them coming. You can ever write suggestions, though I make no promises.

Really, I love comments, seeing that little number go up makes me happy.

Happy reading!

yulie1022


	6. Light Research

.oO Chapter 6 (New) Oo.

I woke up with a start. I had the horrible feeling I had had a nightmare. I could recall nothing but the black cover of sleep. Hot and groggy, I sat up in bed, peeling off the sheets. I had a horrible feeling deep in my stomach, as though something had happened. I felt for my phone, and saw that I had forgotten to plug it in, and as a result it was dying. I also saw I had a message.

**The time difference will soon become bothersome. I have classes Monday through Thursday from 8 am to 4 pm. The class is as boring as it is simple, elementary statistics.**

His texts were always like this. Like I was a diary. Except I spoke back. It was sent around four my time. I suddenly realized he must have not gotten much sleep, if he was had sent me a text last night too.

**U can txt me n e time, i'll reply when i can. U need 2 get more sleep.**

I cringed when the message sent, realizing he might have been in class. _Hope his phone is on silent._ I returned to the home screen on my phone and saw it was two minutes past noon. No wonder I was so hot. I stood and felt my legs shake. I was weak. I had slept almost twelve hours. I walked over to the window and shoved it open. There was hardly any change, the air was hot and still. I loved summer, but this warm feeling in my body felt sickly. I stumble as I made it to the bathroom, and performed my daily morning routine.

As I finished brushing my teeth, I thought of rule four. I walked briskly back to my phone.

**Rule # 4. The arrangement is a secret and nobody else can know.**

I sent the text and then went to my desk and grabbed the pen I had left there the night before and scribbled rule four on the note pad.

Rule # 4: The arrangement is to be kept as a private matter between both parties; any disclosure of it to another will terminate the agreement.

Satisfied with the way it sounded, I placed down the pen and swayed in my chair. I felt the empty part of me that was my stomach and stood up to get breakfast. As I made my way from one room to another, I saw the slight disorganization in the house. By the time I got to the kitchen I had decided I would clean today and finish any laundry.

As soon as I finished my cereal I washed the bowl and put away any dishes that were laying out. I was in the middle of swiping down the kitchen when my phone rang. I raced down toward the hall way, my socks slipping a bit against the hard wood floor. As I got to the phone my heart was pounding.

**Good Morning. I see you came up w/another rule. Agreed. But what if you are injured in a sexual activity and need to be hospitalized? I would have to disclose information to your attending physician.**

I blushed at the text. What did he have in mind, that might end with me hospitalized? I thought again of my inexperience, how naïve I was to lust filled actions. I was also embarrassed I hadn't said good morning.

**Good Morning. if i end up in the hospital u can disclose watevr the dr needs 2 kno.**

I sent the text message and began to walk away with my phone in my hand, when it almost went flying back to the desk. I laughed at myself as I remembered that I had been charging it. I bent over to unplug it and standing up went to brush a stray hair that had clung to my bangs. I felt something hard on my ear.

_The earrings!_ I had almost forgotten about the classy earring I had borrowed from my mother. I quickly check to see if both were still attached to my ears and sighed in relief. With my phone and charger in hand, I went directly to my mom's room and placed the earrings back into the little oak box I had retrieved them from.

As I placed the box back in the drawer once more, my phone rang.

**Will I be signing anything, or are these rules just a formality? I hope you slept well.**

So as I moved from room to room so did the plug which my phone was charging from changed. Inuyasha and I joked about whether a formal contract should be printed out and signed, and I was still debating it. As I dusted, wiped and cleaned I rushed to the call of my phone whenever it cried. He had began asking me the most random of questions, and I in turned asked him. We got to know each other through the word on the phone screen, with smiley faces, exclamation points and question marks.

**Y r ur text so formal through text?**

Was the test I sent as I folded the clothes I had retrieved from the washer.

**It's easier that way. My phone automatically checks for grammar, and auto corrects any misspellings, punctuates for me and capitalizes. **

Hmm. I hadn't thought of that. Of course he would have a smart phone, properly top of the line. My phone was old enough that it did not have spell check programmed into it. I was free to text speak as much as I wanted without any tiny red line appearing under any word.

**That's cool.**

I hope I was forgiven for my short answers and unmeaningful texts. I was trying to maximize cleaning time so I could focus on him sooner.

**My dad is home. I have to go now. Ttyl.**

I couldn't help but smile at that text, it was the most informal one he had written. I was putting a lock on that one and saving it. I was sad though, that he had to leave as soon as I had finished cleaning. It was maybe four in the afternoon.

Deciding I would be more professional, I took out my laptop and opened a word document. I typed out the four rules and saved the document. As I stared at my almost empty desktop, a thought came to mind.

"Birthcontrol." I murmured and opened up an internet browser. I typed those exact words into the search engine and clicked on the first page that appeared right below the ads.

It was a page from the Planned Parenthood website, and the page was simply titled Birth Control. In a bright purple box there was the words "My method." I wanted to click on in, but first I decided to explore the links below.

The first link was to a chart that compared the effectiveness of the different birth control. Rated most effective were Vasectomy, Female sterilization, implant and IUD. I frowned at those methods, I was sure neither Inuyasha or I would get surgery, and the oother two seemed to require a doctor.

I looked down the list and came across more familiar methods. I accidently moved the mouse and saw that the contents of the chart turned blue if I hovered over them. I clicked on the blue picture that said Male Condom.

The article was simple bullet points, condoms are worn on penis, made of latex or plastic, prevents sexually transmitted infections and pregnancy, ect. But the bullet point that caught my attention was the following:

Can be used with another form of birth control for extra protection.

I stopped to think about it. I could do that, use two forms of birth control. The chance of getting pregnant with using the condom alone was still there. I could pair it with another method.

I chewed on my lip as I jumped around the different methods of birthcontrol on the site. Finally I decided to take the test, almost certain I wanted to be on the pill. I wouldn't tell Inuyasha though, so he would feel the need to use condoms.

I found my way back to the first page and stared at the purple box. Taking a deep breath and a bit at ease to know I was alone, I clicked on it. It brought me to another page with a bigger purple box. I read the short introduction and pressed the small round button that said: Find my Method.

The first question asked about protection from STD's. I wasn't sure if Inuyasha had any, but if he didn't then the answer would be no. I clicked that as my answer and made a mental note to ask him about it before anything. I was about to press no, when I saw the second option.

_Yes. So I will use a condom to protect myself, but I want another form of protection._

I clicked that one, and the next question came up rapidly. Are you allergic to latex. I wasn't sure. Put I had worn latex gloves before, so I assumed no. I answered the next few questions and realized I could not predict how Inuyasha would act, so I just assumed we would be a difficult sex partner.

_Would you remember to take a pill everyday?_

I bit my lip. Yes, I think I would. I had been more preoccupied with how and where to hide the pills that I had been with remembering to take them every day. I clicked yes.

_Are you afraid of needles._

Oh, yes. Yes, yes, yes.

_Do you want to get pregnant in the next year?_

No.

The next few questions I answered no to as well. I was not over thirty five and smoking. I did however plan to have children sometime in the future. I fleetingly wondered if Inuyasha wanted children someday too.

Suddenly the questions changed from yes and know to a answer gradient. One question asked how important it was to keep the birth control a secret. I chewed my lip harder, fairly important.

_Are you ok with using hormones for birth control?_

Ah, this question. Of course I had concerns with altering the chemicals in my body, side effects that were a possibility. But I felt this was my best option, so I clicked the farthest yes.

Finally after a few more questions, it requested my age, gender and zip code. Finally, my options were given to me.

Birth Control Patch (Ortho Evra.) Birth Control Pill. IUD. I read about them and concluded, maybe to quickly, the pill was right for me. I didn't want to risk anyone seeing the patch. And the IUD was definitely out of my price range, though it was the most effective out of the three.

I was about to find a local center when my stomach growled. I looked at the time and realized I had spent well over an hour on the entire website.

I wandered into the kitchen, my mind still preoccupied with all the research I had done, and wondering if the pill was really the best choice for me. I was mulling over what time I should take it each day as I opened the refrigerator doors. I looked into the freezer and saw the pile of t.v. dinners. Too lazy to figure what I could make from the available ingredients I grabbed the first box and tore it open as I turned to the microwave. I placed the plastic container in, and punched in the appropriate time.

I hoisted myself up on the counter as I turned over the box to see what I had selected. Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo.

I couldn't help my mind wonder to the idea of being on birthcontrol. Who could I tell? I suddenly felt alone, I didn't want to tell anyone I was planning to get the pill, much less that I was planning on becoming sexually active. It would be most logical to tell Ayame, she had already gone through and entire year of medical school, and she was my cousin. Surly she would be a better help than those beautiful web pages. But I could not even begin to imagine what it would be like to even bring up the subject. I sighed as the microwave beeped and I got up to stir the dinner.

I needed a girl friend I could talk to this about. After a few more minutes of waiting and my dinner was sufficiently blasted with microwaves. I pulled out the steaming dish and ate it in peace.

And the day dragged on and I never received another text from Inuyasha. Not until I had decided to go to sleep, almost by magic a texted appeared.

_I am sorry I was so busy, I could not get to my phone all day. Good Night, sweet dreams._

My heart somehow relaxed, I had not realized it had been tight. I smiled and responded with a good night text of my own and soon drifted off to sleep.

Much to my dismay, that became normal for the following week. Simply good morning and good night messages, hardly any conversation in between. I did some more research on birth control methods, on pregnancy in general.

I was so frightened by the thought of getting pregnant, I was terrified. That was another rule, I had decided. It was a vague rule, but rule number fiver never the less.

Rule # 5: Anything that could increase the chances of pregnancy are strictly prohibited.

I had texted Inuyasha this too, but just like any other one, I was not given a response.

I had spent the rest of the week mostly alone. I fed myself, watched television, surfed the web, and things to keep my mind occupied in general. I dedicated an hour everyday to riding my bike or exploring my neighborhood on foot.

My mom came back on Thursday as she promised. I was no longer alone in the house, but I was still lonely for company. She kept to her closet, which she had converted into an office for herself. I wanted to ask what new drug was going to be released, but did not want to bother her. She was going to get increasingly busier the closer to the release date they got, the middle of August, and even then they had to watch for anything that happened post trial period.

My heart began to ache as I realized neither of the boys I had grown fond of had spoken to me in about a week. My mom left for another four day trip on Monday morning, and I sat in front of my computer, unsure how to search for my item of interest. Finally I sighed and stupidly typed in the word "sex."

To my relief, the first result was not a porn website, but a link to a free encyclopedia. As I clicked on it, and read, my heart fell, It was about the biological aspect, the scientific definition. That's not what I wanted. I had gotten good enough marks in Biology, I knew sperm plus egg equaled baby. I also knew enough about my own body, how I had a urethra for urine excretion, a vagina for birthing and an asshole for shitting.

I was about to return to the search engine when I strolled down to the bottom of the page and found a set of links in a bow titled Outline of Human Sexuality. Without a second thought I clicked on _Sexual Arousal._

Though I skimmed over most of it, I blushed when the pictures of genitals showed up. They were as clinical as could be, each sex having an unaroused and aroused photograph. Oh, I was embarrassed, but I couldn't help but feel curiosity, I had never seen this before. I did not examine the woman's genitals as much as I did the man.

I finally understood what a foreskin was, and I examined the differences between the flaccid and erect penis. The phallus was glossier, the testicles abit engorged. I did not know if I was staring at one of average size, but I thought it was fine. The head was pink and shiny, and I could not help but wonder if it was soft. I wanted to touch it.

I was startled by that thought. But I knew it was true. I returned to the search, and clicked on the next link. It sent me to a sort of Karma Sutra magazine. I glanced over the categories and became nervous. The example pictures were silhouettes, non graphic, but still the positions were blush inspiring. I understood how I could end up in the hospital. I clicked on Beginner.

Of course the first example was missionary. I had known of that sex position, it was the most common in any movie I had seen that showed five seconds before fading into blackness. I explored the section a bit, relaxed at how easy sex seemed to be. That was until my curiosity struck once again, and I moved on to other categories.

In the advance category, I found a position that peaked my interest and admitted to myself that I would like to try it. The girl was in a v shape, resting on the counter as the man stood next to her, her legs against his chest. I wondered if I would be able to do that. I read the description.

_Sit on a counter and have the man stand facing you. With your arms on his shoulders and his arms around your lower back, slowly pull your right leg up and prop your right foot on his shoulder. Then pull your left leg up and prop your left foot on his other shoulder._

I suddenly felt hot, imagining Inuyasha and myself in such a position. I was self conscious as my loins smoldered a bit at the fantasy but ignored them and continued my research.

I decided I would return to take more notes when I had more experience and tried to keep the simple positions I had learned fresh in my head. One thing for certain though, was the fact that I needed to keep up my weak workout. I needed to stay fit, or get to some form of fitness. Oh, the lovely internet with pages that had links. They were the ultimate consumers of time. I had spotted a link on the page I was going to exist, and I knew I had to click it.

Oral Tips. Oh my, the tips, they were for both men and women. I had thought of learning a bit more about blow jobs, but I had never considered him going down on me.

I could feel the heat again, an unfamiliar throb down _there._ I squeezed my thighs together, to alleviate the feeling. As I read, I could not help but imagine all of it between Inuyasha and I.

His finger grazing my sides, His hands on my hips, moving south to my buttocks. I throbbed again. I needed to stop. I closed the window on my laptop and shut it off.

I plopped myself on my bed and began to squirm as a pressed my legs together. I thought about his tongue sliding against my collar bone, gentle sucking and nibbling on my neck and shoulder. I touched lightly with my fingers where I wished his mouth would be. Again the soft throb between my legs. The torment it was, to lie there by myself, wanting his touch, aching for his gentle caress.

I could not bear it. I stood up and snatched my phone, and house keys off the night stand. I threw the lanyard around my neck and marched myself to the garage and out the side door.

There in the shade of the house was my bicycle. I considered I was wearing athletic short and a baggy shirt, but I decided it did not matter. I strapped on the white helmet knowing full well how idiotic it made me look. So perhaps I would not be a beautiful as the girls in movies or photos who rode bikes downhill in summer dresses. But at least I wouldn't be the pretty dead girl with her brains splattered on the pavement.

I would ride into town, see what I could do, maybe find a park. I was tired of being in the house, tired of no one talking to me. Maybe I would make a new friend today.

If I had known I would have stayed in my house. If I had known I would have been more patient. If I was smart I would have looked both ways before crossing the street.

I was allowing gravity to propel the bike, when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and without applying the brakes I took it out to look at the message.

**Are you home?**

I hadn't even looked up when the car hit me.

My side hurt and I lay on the ground, with one leg under the bike and the other sprawled out. I did a mental checklist of my limbs, taking care to note any outrageous pain. I was glad to know that for the moment, and bad as it hurt, nothing felt like a bone sticking through skin. I realized the awful throbbing my head was doing, and I thanked the inventor of helmets. I knew the leg under the bike was scraped, but it didn't feel like I was losing _tons _of blood. It felt like that was going to bruise come the next day.

"Kagome!" I opened my eyes and saw lovely silver hair shine in the sunlight. "You stupid, stupid girl!" My handsome demon hissed.

"Aren't I the one who just got hit by a car?" I asked as I felt the weight of the bike disappear from my leg.

"I didn't hit you, you _hit me._" Inuyasha said pulling me up. I looked up to see his story made sense. I was beside the car, not in front of it.

"Why were you riding your bike and texting at the same time?" He asked, I could here the fury in his voice. But suddenly the realization of what happened set in.

"Oh no!" I said as I looked at the car more closely. "I made a dent." My front tire had made a cavity in the driver's side of the door. I looked up to Inuyasha with horror, only to be met with brown incredulous in his eyes.

"You are on the ground, _bleeding, _and you're worried about the stupid car?" He said standing up and gripping his head with both hands. "You are unbelievable." He said throwing his hands down. He took a deep breath and then grabbed my bike and disappeared behind the car. He returned empty handed and helped me up. I tried to peak around him to find where he had hidden my bicycle. As I stood up, I felt the sting in my thigh.

I clutched at it, which did no good, and brought only more pain.

"Is anything broken?" Inuyasha asked quickly pulling one arm around his neck. I grimaced as I began to walk to the passenger seat, mostly dragged by Inuyasha.

"No." I winced as I was lowered into the passenger seat. When I was secured inside, the door shut and soon Inuyasha was in the seat next to me.

"I would like it," He said through clenched teeth as he made the turn onto my street. "-if you were more careful."

"It's not like I meant run into you." I cringed internally at the thought of a dent in the perfect blue door. Sesshomaru would kill me. "I'll see what I can do about the door." I murmured, ashamed by the situation.

The car jerked violently as he parked in front of the house. I saw his grip on the wheel turn his knuckled white. I held my breath.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He finally said, in an uneven voice. "Forget about the fuckin' door, what if I had not stopped at the stop sign and hit you? What if instead of a couple of scraped and bruises, you had a broken bone and a severe head injury?

I pressed my lips together. He was right, this could have been avoided. I could just as easily be in an ambulance than in his car. I couldn't help but drop my gaze to my hands as he got out of the car.

He opened the door and helped me out. I took the lanyard off from around my neck and handed him the house keys as he approached the door to my house. He opened the door instantly and brought me to the couch. He asked me where I kept wash clothes and headed toward the kitchen where I had directed him.

The cold water he cleaned my scrapes with stung, but felt refreshing at the same time. My heart would not steady, as his hands traveled up my legs, to attend the largest scrape, the one right on the top of my thigh.

He cleaned it carefully, and pulled away the red and black wash cloth.

"There, you shouldn't die of an infection." He said heading to the kitchen and dumping the wash cloth in the sink. "But I think the scrape on your shoulder might keep bleeding for a while longer."

I touched it and winced at the pain. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Well, seeing as you are injured, I can't exactly carry out my plan." He muttered as he sat beside me on the couch. I wondered what the plan was. He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands.

"How did you managed to run into a parked car?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked, my mouth half open in shock. I saw his shoulders shake a bit and he came up, laughing in silence.

"Seriously? I was stopped at the stop sign, waiting for you to respond to my text, and then I heard a thud against the door." His eyes suddenly harden again and he looked at me seriously.

"Please, be more careful. I don't know what I would do if I was sitting in a hospital, instead of laughing on this couch beside you."

_Oh._ My heart soared. How should I reply? Should I say sorry? How do I repay him for his concern and what do I do now?

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked timidly, hoping he would not be tired of watching movies with me. He turned to me and gave me half a smile.

"Sure."

I stood up and winced. Inuyasha almost followed, but I assured him I was just fine. I tried my hardest not to look like I had a bad limp as I made my way to me bedroom. What movie did I have that would not bore him to death?

I came back and shyly held up Superman. Inuyasha gave a lazy smile and nodded his head. I went to the DVD player and inserted the disc. I made sure to grab the remote before returning to the couch. Before I could sit down, Inuyasha stopped me. He had slipped out of his shoes and had lifted one leg on the couch. He held is arms out, and my heart stopped. He wanted me to lay onto of him. Oh my head swam, what was this wonderful dream?

"If you don't mind, I would like to lay with you during the movie. "

I simply nodded and carefully lay myself on him. Oh, his body was firm, and his chin felt so natural resting on my head. His arms wrapped around me were incredible. I could not fathom concentrating on the movie at all.


	7. Superman

.oO Chapter 7 (New) Oo.

The fanfare played and the opening credits dashed blue across the screen. I didn't care, the music could have been crap and the names illegible.

The security I felt, I could have been staring into the flames of a blazing tornado and still felt at peace with the world. I loved the way my body fit his perfectly, how his strong arms lay by mine. His hand lay on my stomach, the liquid joy that rocketed through my body was almost unbearable. The music of the film seemed to mimic my emotions.

I vaguely noticed the man speaking had hair as white as Inuyasha. He was Jor El, Superman's father. I wondered why a man with a new born baby had such a white head of hair. Could it be he had him in old age? Or was it something related to the fact he wasn't human?

I fantasied, what if that was the explanation to Inuyasha's odd color? Not stress, a disease or anything of that sort. What if he was something mythical or alien? I didn't care much for his silver tresses, as beautiful as they were, but it would be something if he was more than human. Which hardly seemed fair.

I felt him shift a beneath me.

"Am I too heavy?" I asked twisting my head around to see his face. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No. You ain't heavy." The slow deterioration of his speech somehow excited me. He was wilder, more attractive if possible.

We continued to watch the movie. We sat in silence until Clark Kent and Louis Lane were getting mugged. Inuyasha snorted as Clark and Lois were shoved up against the wall.

"What?" I asked turning to see why he disapproved.

"He's pathetic." Inuyasha said throwing a hand up at the screen.

"Well, he can't go all Superman in front of Lois Lane."

"Yeah, I get that." He paused as the gun was fired.

"But see, there he catches the bullet." I said trying to stick up for Clark.

"He pretends to _faint._"

"Nothing bad happen."

"He didn't need to act so, helpless." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around me once more. His hands clamped onto opposite arms, I swooned in his tight embraced. "If…" He hesitated before continuing.

"If I was in his place, I wouldn't have been so _useless._ I wouldn't even needed to go superman on him. He could have just taken the gun from him and there. Normal people are trained to do that. It's not an impossible skill."

"What if he had fired a shot while Clark tried to take it away?"

"It wouldn't have happen. He didn't need to react at super sonic speed, just faster than the other guy."

We didn't talk much else throughout the movie. Near the end of the movie, my phone sounded and while still in Inuyashas arms, I pulled it out of my shorts pocket. It was a text from my mom.

**Just got to the hotel. Going out to dinner with co-workers. Love you**

I wasn't worried she wouldn't make the plane trip, but still I was always relieved to know my mom had landed safely. I replied quickly.

**Im going 2 eat soon 2. Love you, b safe 3**

As the message sent and I closed my phone, I felt Inuyasha's arm slide up. Before I could do anything he snatched my phone away from me.

"What is this thing?" He asked in mild disgust as he held it to his face.

"My phone, give it back!" I said trying to squirm out of the one arm grip he had me in.

"This is a phone?" Inuyasha said in mock horror. He flipped it open. "It doesn't even have a keyboard!"

He showed me my phone as if that was something I hadn't noticed. His face couldn't deny the incomplete smile on his face. "You have to use the dial pad to send texts!"

I could feel my arms break free of his grasp. I snatched my phone from him and held it to my chest.

"Not all of us can have cool new iPhones." I said defensively as he pulled out his phone.

"Yes, but _we_ can." He said punching in his passcode faster than I could read.

"What are you doing?" I said, curiously looking as he opened up the web browser.

"Ordering a new phone." He said nonchalantly as a website popped up.

"What wrong with the one in your hands?" I said, a bit grumpy.

"Nothing." He paused and pulled my hand from my chest so that I held my phone up to his. "But there are a million wrong with yours.

I looked at the phones side by side, and internally winced. His was sleek, black and shiny. Mine was a fat, grey old thing with scratched marks and a cracked screen. I knew if I flipped it open I would see the faded buttons, and a scratch on the bigger screen. Still I pulled it away and sat up.

"I don't care." He shifted so that he sat next to me on the couch. "Don't you dare buy me a phone." I added trying to fill my tone with threat.

"Why not?" He responded rather annoyed.

"Because, you shouldn't buy people stuff like that, especially not with your dad's money." I tried to guilt him. I was surprised to find a slightly sour look on his face. He was on his phone again and in a hard voice he said:

"Fine, I won't buy you a phone _today._" He said and then thrusted his phone at me. "But I hardly ever ask the old man for money, I'm not like Sesshomaru. I don't need luxuries."

I tenderly took the phone from him and gazed at the web page. The banner at the top read in an odd font: RedChapter, and in smaller letters: Clothing By Mark Palmer. Very gingerly I touched the screen and scrolled down. It seemed like any other online clothing store. I looked up from the phone, unsure what to say.

"I helped him- Mark- start that line." Inuyasha said taking the phone from me. "He is an incredible Ambigram artist. Decided to give him a shot and spent all my saved up money on that. My dad said I was a foolish investor." Inuyasha smirked. "It's not a fortune, it doesn't make me a millionare, but he's had growing success." He handed me the phone again, and this time it was picture of the same girl in different shirts. I stared at the model in wonder, we were barely out of high school and he had already invested in a business.

"But all my money is my own. I don't spend anymore than I need to, and I definitely don't need a new car every year." He said taking a jab at Sesshomaru's car leasing habits.

"What's an Ambigram?" I asked as I scrolled down the page. Inuyasha took over the phone for a moment once more and handed it back to me. Back on the homepage, my question was answered.

_Ambigrams are stunning works of lettering art that can be read from more than one direction, like the Red Chapter logo at the top of this page that can be read both forward AND upside-down._

I scrolled back up to the top and quickly flipped the phone over. Before the phone tried to correct for the change in orientation, I understood. The font was odd, because it was an Ambigram!

"That's so cool." I breathed in wonder. Inuyasha spent the next few moments showing me the different clothing and Ambigrams. I grew fond of a beautiful blue shirt whose Ambigram read Faith one way and Hope the other.

We would have stayed looking at the clothes on the website just a bit longer if Inuyasha's stomach hadn't growled.

"Oh." I said quickly jumping up. "I'm starving you."

"It's fine Kagome." Inuyasha tried to reassure me as he stood up and slowly followed my path to the kitchen.

"No, I need to feed you." I said, ignoring the pain in my leg.

"If you insist." He said taking a seat at the counter.

We didn't have a table, a proper one. It was just me and my mother and the house was too small one anyway. My mom had expanded the counter one summer, and we threw a couple of chairs their so we could eat somewhere else besides the couch. I was overwhelmed at the though of Inuyasha, sitting at our makeshift counter, our kitchen no where close to being as elegant as his.

I searched frantically, and realized I should have gone grocery shopping a day or two ago. I had no ingredients whatsoever to make a decent meal. It's not like I would have the courage to try with Inuyasha watching anyway.

"All I have that's a suitable dinner is this." I said holding up two cups of Ramen I had fished out of the pantry. "It's no soup of the day, but it's not a generic brand." I said, hoping he wasn't completely repulsed.

Instead, with sudden child-like brown eyes of curiosity on his face, he reached out and took the styrofoam cup from me.

"There's soup in here?" He asked shaking it.

"Yeah." I said cautiously. I slipped the kettle off the stove and filled it with water.

"And you just add water?" He questioned as he peeled away the plastic.

"If you wait for the water to boil, you can see for yourself." I said placing the filled kettle over the fire lit stove.

I never believed I would have prepared Inuyasha's new favorite food, much less that it would end up being something so cheap and common.

"This is fantastic!" He said slurping down his third cup of noodles for the day.

I smiled, I couldn't help it. I loved his enthusiasm with such a trivial thing.

I glanced around as I waited for him to finish his soup. I didn't know how else to entertain him, and I knew I had to think of something quick, I didn't want him to leave.

"Excuse me." I said as I made my way to the bedroom and grabbed my laptop. There had to be something we could do, if only just browse.

I could tell from the look on his face, he didn't approve of my little old laptop.

"Does it still dial up?" He said in between gulps of soup.

"Hah, funny. It connects just fine to our Wi-Fi, thank you very much." I placed it gently on the counter though, I didn't want anything happening to it.

I let it start up and wondered where on the world wide web I would journey to first. Once I opened the window, I typed into the search engine Red Chapter Clothing.

I browsed through the women's section. As much as I thought the designs were well done, I felt besides their cut and fit, they were still a bit too masculine.

Underneath some of the products, there was a video of Mark Palmer himself showing of the shirts and decribing them. He seemed like a good guy, his hair was short and light brown, and he had startling blue eyes. He wasn't hard on the eyes at all. Though, he couldn't compare to Inuyasha.

"He was married recently." Inuyasha said, I hadn't realized he was hovering over my shoulder. He pulled out his phone and brought up pictures.

"Mrs. Mark Palmer." He presented me pictures, I could only assume was of their wedding day. She was beautiful, her skin was balanced perfectly in the middle of the color spectrum, not too dark, not too light. She had small, sharp features, but somehow remained beautiful, adorable and desirable. Her hair was just over her ears, I couldn't tell if she had short hair or if it was done up for the wedding. She looked like she belonged in flapper era, she was so gorgeous in the black and white photos.

"She's breath taking." I said after I handed him back his phone.

I looked back at my computer and decided to tell Inuyasha my thoughts.

"You know, these shirts a pretty cool and the designs are incredible. But I wish the girl's line didn't look like they copied and pasted male ambigrams onto female styled shirts."

"Really." Inuyasha said intrigued. "You do realize they are different images surrounding the ambigrams, and they are all rock inspired."

I bit my lip.

"Its just the ambigrams themselves. They look too similar to the guy's line. Or at least trade some of the foil for gemstones scattered around the ambigrams, ."

"Your complaints are noted and I'll have a chat with Mark about it. I want to point out, I have no control of his creativity, and if he doesn't feel it, he doesn't feel it." He ended with a shrug. He turned the computer toward him and I nearly tackled him.

He lifted an eyebrow, and somehow understood I had something to hide. Of course the one thing I didn't want him to do was check the history. He checked the history.

"Huh." He said, as I looked horror struck at the list of websites I had visited.

"Why, Kagome, are you looking at Sex Tips?" He asked as I watched the mouse roll over and high light that link. I my heart thudded as I heard the click and the page popped up.

I shut my eyes and twisted away, I felt so embarrassed. Of course I had no experience, I hadn't done anything with a boy before. I was just trying to learn more, learn a lot, so maybe when I was in the middle of the heat and passion, I could remember a thing or two.

I never imagined he would ever be looking at the sights I had visited, some only for a brief second before I exited, running away either overwhelmed or in fear.

I felt my face burning up, I could probably cook something on my cheeks. I felt his hands on my shoulders, twisting me and the chair around so I was facing in his direction. I kept my eyes on the ground, I could not bear to look up at him.

Somehow, with controlled strength and tenderness, he pulled my chin up, and I faced him. I only then realized my eyes were blurred with would be tears.

"Oh, Kagome." He said softly. He took his hand and caressed my cheek. Standing up, his other hand slid from my shoulder, up my bare neck and gently held the base of my skull. He leaned in and sweetly pulled me into the gentlest kiss imaginable.

I was disappointed it seemed to end too soon.

"You are ridiculous."

I was still blushing but I was distracted by the feelings of beatitude.

"I should leave, it's getting dark." I panicked, not wanting him to leave I grabbed his arm.

"Please, stay." In my haste to get the words out, I didn't realize my nails had bit his skin, or my plead was a bit too loud. Inuyasha pressed his lips together and glanced at the door before studying my face. I tried to beg with my eyes, pout my lips a bit. I wanted him to stay, I didn't want to be without his company.

"I really shouldn't stay." He said, but his stance had relax and his body did not lean toward the door as it had a moment before.

"Please stay the night with me." I whispered, hardly realizing what I was asking.

I was still sitting, and holding his arm as I looked up to his face to watch as he made his decision.

"Alright." He said. I broke out into the widest grin that was quickly reflected on Inuyasha's face.

"What are you so happy about." He said in a mocking voice as he leaned forward and briefly rubbed my nose with his.

I turned away, and shrugged. "I'm just happy." I told him.

I looked at the time and noticed it was barely half past seven. I was going to get up and go change, when I realized Inuyasha probably had nothing to sleep in.

"Do you want me to try to find some clothes for you to sleep in." I chewed my tongue, trying to remember where my old high school gym clothes were.

"I'll be fine." Inuyasha leaned toward the computer. "I'll just sleep in this shirt and my boxers."

My heart drummed. I tried very hard not to picture Inuyasha in his boxers as I searched in my drawer for the best underwear I had, or at the very least a bra and panties that matched.

I decided to wear a black combo I had and pulled my faded duck pajama's on. I hoped that I was at least somewhat appealing. I ran my hand over my leg to make sure they were presentable and took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

Walking back into the living room, I saw Inuyasha had transplanted himself and my computer onto the couch. I sat myself on his left side and pulled my legs up underneath me.

I dared to lay my head against his shoulder and was pleased when he did not shove me away.

"Should we discuss in more detail, our arrangement?" He said, so suddenly I almost didn't understand what he meant.

"If you want to." I mumbled, turning my face more into his shoulder.

"I just want to know what I can and can't do."

"You can do anything you want, just as long as you run it by me first." I said pulling my face away from his arm and curling my arm around my legs.

"Let me run a few things by you then." He said taking the laptop off his legs and turning towards me. My heart sped up and I heard the blood rushing in my ears.

He looked into my eyes, with those beautiful golden orbs of his and I fluttered mine closed when I felt the velvet skin of his lips press down on mine. This kiss began soft just like the other ones. But now instead of his hands traveling to my neck, his lips slowly inched away from my lips and massaged my jaw as they slowly ventured down to my neck.

"Do you approve of this." He murmured into my neck and I felt the fire spark in my core.

"Yes." I managed a quiet gasp as his mouth placed soft kisses along my collar bone. I felt my belly tighten with pleasure for a moment before his face came back up to level with mine.

"What about this." He asked innocently as he attacked the area just between my jaw and ear with soft nibbles and delicate pressure.

"I…" I could hardly contain myself. I trembled as I felt myself become wet, a mild throb that was echoed everywhere in my body as blood rushed.

I felt his hands grazed my thighs with light finger tips, I shivered from the feeling. His mouth found its way to my lips again and pressed eagerly.

I threw myself at him, my body not willing to bear the absence of his touch. Other lips fought against each other, and I felt goose bumps where his hands grabbed my waist.

Our tounges tentavely met each other, shy at first. But I could not hold back for long. I tasted him and he explored my mouth in return.

We broke apart and I had not realized how hard I was breathing. He was panting as well and we looked at each other with uncertain eyes.

"I think…" He began, still trying to catch his breath. "I think that is enough for tonight." He finally said, his hands tightened, and carefully guided my hips back down to the couch. I had not realized I had risen to my knees. I flushed as I realized I had been hovering over him, my attack had trapped him.

"I'm sorry." I was red and I brought my fingers to my mouth and chewed on the skin beside the nail of my thumb. I was shamed at my sudden loss of self control.

"Don't be." Inuyasha said with a smile as he carefully pried my hand away from my mouth. He pulled me so I lay on top of him, my ear pressed firmly against his chest.

I heard his heart beating frantically, I felt comforted. He was just as I was, both our hearts erratic. Laying there in silence, we let our breathing become one, he stroked my hair with loving care. I was again at peace with him, happy he was beside me.

What was to become of this relationship, of this arrangement? He was a handsome eighteen year old, but what else? I still hardly knew who he was, though I felt I could trust him complete. I felt I did really know him, I felt as if the last puzzle piece to my heart was simply that moment, laying there with him in his arms.

But no, I shouldn't think that way. I shouldn't hand him over my heart so free, so willing. I had to put a halt to it. I had to separate the feelings from the attraction, the body from the heart, the lust from love. If I didn't, it was going to hurt. It was going to be a pain that no drug could assuage, and no words could heal. He was a man and I was a woman, though still young, that was our essential core.

"Do you want to fuck or make love?"

His question tore me from my thoughts, the crass way he said it sent a lone shiver down my spine.

"What?" I asked, turning to lay on my stomach, I bit the inside of my lip as my breast pressed against his chest beneath my weight.

He leaned forward, bending only just.

"Are you a fucker or a lover?" He asked, a sinful smile on his lips.

My breath hitched. Why was I turned on by those words? I felt my thighs slide to either side of his hips and I pressed myself against him. I heard him gasp, and felt his hips buckle against mine. I leaned in slowly and feeling my throat thick with arousal, I said sensually into his ear:

"What do you think." I bit the last word, hoping the sentence was saturated with unspoken promises.

"You are too sexy for your own good." Inuyasha said thrusting his hips upward, catching me off guard. He grabed my shoulders and held me in place while he stood up from the couch. I could barely make out the slight buldge in his pants as he turned away from me.

"Bathroom?" He asked as he walked towards the hallway.

"Second door, right." I said as he disappeared into the darkness. I took a deep breath and collapsed on to the couch, letting the pulse I felt in between my legs fade away.

_And he's spending the night. _I thought as I began to calm myself. I was now worried. Was I ready tonight? Could I, if the moment came, could I really let go and let him take me, completely obliterate my innocence?

I moaned quietly. I wanted it so bad. I knew I was on the verge, my body was aching, it knew what promise of plesure and satisfaction awaited with Inuyasha. I moaned again as the carnal thoughts stroked the fire between my thighs.

How was I going to last through the night?

* * *

A/N

_Oh my._

So I finally got a hold of Fifty Shades, and I gotta say, I'm disappointed considering all the hype surrounding the series.

Well, this is about where the plans ends. It's about to get real steamy soon, maybe one more chapter or two and I hope I can get your blood coursing.

Happy reading,

yulie1022


End file.
